


Model Murderer

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-18
Updated: 2000-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser,Kowalski and Vecchio are out to catch a serial killer. Posted before.





	Model Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: Not my characters because they to belong to **_Alliance_** __, but I love them.

Rating : NC/17

Pairing: Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski

Thanks to:. My Sammy's

Authors' note: This is a Rape story. Kowalski lives with Fraser as lovers and they still work at the Chicago precinct. Vecchio works along side them and has divorced Stella who still works at the precinct. Stella not knowing Ray and Fraser are lovers is trying to win her ex-husband, Ray Kowalski, back. 

I hope y'all like it.

maria jackson 

MODEL MURDERER

"NO! NO! Don't do it! Not again, please! Let 'im go, let 'im go, please!" Ray yelled hysterically. 

Fraser was startled out of his sleep when he felt Ray jump up screaming into the dark night and thrashing the sheets around him excitedly.

"OH Dear!" Fraser gasped as he tried to grab Ray who was fighting with the shadows. It had started all over again, and tonight was no different then all the other nights. Fraser wrapped his arms around his lovers sweated, small body and tried to hold him down.

"Ray! Ray! Wake up! It's okay! You're only dreaming! Wake up Ray! We're here, We're at home." 

Ray gasped and panted, searching around the room frantically not knowing where the hell he was. He looked to Fraser who stared at him frightened as he held him tightly running his hands up and down his lover's back. "Ray, it's fine, you were only dreaming. You're safe." Fraser whispered to Ray as he cuddled him.

Ray scared out of his wits, pushed Fraser away, he then quickly examined his lover's face and hair running his hands all over him. " A-are you okay Ben? Ben, did he hurt you?"

Fraser tried to quiet him "sh--h-h-h . . . I'm fine Ray. It was only a nightmare. I am fine." 

Ray finally realized he had only been dreaming. He dropped his face into Fraser's chest and started crying quietly.

Fraser caressed the soft blond hair gently and whispered "Sh-h-h-h everything is fine, you were just dreaming, and we're both fine."

Ray quieted down and with fear in his eyes looked up to Fraser again. 

"Come on Ray let's lie down. Come on." Fraser gently pushed him back into the pillow and put his arm around him holding him tightly as he whispered that everything would be fine. Fraser then murmured. "Are you going to tell me what's going on Ray?" he knew that his partner would not talk about it, he hadn't wanted to tell him anything lately. 

The detective stared into the darkness and replied rather faintly."I don't remember anything, Ben" and turned around to continue staring into nothing. 

Fraser molded his body against Ray's back and laid his hand across his waist intertwining his fingers with his lover's. 

Ray felt the Mounties breath on the back of his neck, and felt that Fraser was safe now. He closed his eyes and held tightly onto his hand. 

Fraser stared into the dark and wondered how he could make his lover tell him what was going on. For the last week Ray had been having these nightmares and refused to discuss them with him. He was irritable a lot lately snapping at him for just about everything, It also hurt that they had not made love all week either. 

Fraser had noticed that Ray had been working late a lot lately and the Mountie thought maybe his lover was just trying to avoid him. The Mountie reached over and kissed the back of his lover's head.

**************************************************************************

Early morning as Ray shaved, he thought about Fraser and the nightmare. He knew the Mountie was going to grill him again this morning and he didn't want to face him. Ray dressed as Fraser showered. He grabbed his coffee dropping in a handful of *smarties* that Fraser kept on the kitchen counter for him and strolled back to the bedroom. Carrying his coffee carefully he went to the restroom and pounded on the door "Hey! Hurry up or yer gonna make us late! You know how the Ice Queen hates fer . . . . . Well. . . good morning you!"

Fraser, dressed in his black pants and a white shirt, pulled up his suspenders and reached over to kiss his lover. "Good morning Ray."

Ray grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward to seal their lips. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m a-h-h-h-h-h-h-h! Morning Frase. Hey, we need ta hurry. Why are you running late again?"

Fraser removed the red serge off the hanger and proceeded to put it on. "Ray we need to . . . " 

Ray shook his head as he drank his coffee. "Don't even go there Frase. Let's just get going, come on! Pitter patter, let's get at 'er!" 

Fraser was worried and persistent "Ray, you need to see the psychiatrist and get to the bottom of all . . . " 

Ray was upset now and held up a hand. "Fraser! I already told you I'm not gonna see any shrink so please don't start with me! Why da ya wanna make me angry so early in the morning? Come on Su--ger."he smiled devilishly and blinked at his lover. 

Fraser combed his hair and again made an effort. "Ray please . . . " 

Ray glared at him now. "Look Fraser. . . I'll wait for you in the car. Hurry up okay?" and he stormed away without another word. 

Fraser watched him leave and sighed. 

When the Mountie got into the car Ray had his sunglasses on already, hiding the fear Fraser had seen in them earlier. 

He smiled at Fraser and ran the back of his hand on the Mountie's cheek. "You feel great after you shave, you know that Frase?" 

Fraser smiled at him but deep inside he was really worried. He didn't bring up last night's nightmare for fear of angering his lover again.

*****************************************************************************

Fraser was preoccupied all day with Ray's problems. He wanted to ask his friend Detective Vecchio if there were problems at work but he was scared it would anger his lover even more. Fraser reclined into his seat wondering what he should do next. * _I have to find out what is going on. Could the problem be with Detective Ray Vecchio himself? *_ F __raser had noticed that Ray had even refused to discuss the new case Vecchio and he were on. He kept changing the subject or talked about some other trivial cases.

******************************************************************************

Fraser was leaving the boot shop late evening when he got the shock of his life. As he hurried back to the apartment, he saw Ray seated at a restaurant with a handsome, tall young man. His lover and this young man were sitting alone at a table almost obscured somewhat to the back of the restaurant but noticeable to passer-by's. Fraser stepped in closer to get a better look at them. His heart sank when he saw Ray reach over and locked lips with the handsome young man and they kissed passionately. The Mountie watched as Ray pulled back, laughed and then leaned forward in his seat and rested his forehead against the young man's forehead and smiled happily at him. Ray was holding the man's hands tenderly and kissing his fingers. Fraser froze in place and his knee's nearly buckled out from under him. He squeezed his eyes shut and held back the tears that threatened to escape him. Then he whispered.. _"_ _Ray's cheating on me."_

*****************************************************************************

Ray arrived home late like he had for the past week and was in no mood to talk. He practically ran to the shower to avoid Fraser's questions. 

Fraser sat quietly on the bed waiting for him to finish. 

Once Ray stepped out of the bathroom Fraser had to ask. "How was your day, Ray?" 

The detective sat on the bed but did not face him. " The same as always Ben and how was yers?" He then reached over and tried to kiss the Mountie but sensed something was wrong when Fraser tensed up. His lips were too firm and tight. "Okay Ben, what's wrong now? Is it because I won't go see the shrink?" 

This time it was Fraser who turned away. "Good night Ray" 

Ray muttered "shit" under his breath and turned away.

***************************************************************************

Breakfast was just as bad because Fraser gave him the cold shoulder, not being his chipper talkative self. Ray knew something was really wrong and sat there watching his partner eat his breakfast quietly. Several thoughts crossed his mind on why Fraser would be upset. * _He's pissed 'cause I won't see the damn shrink! He has ta be cause he doesn't even offer me a morning kiss. *_ Ray knew he had not had a nightmare last night so he wondered why Fraser would be so upset this morning. 

*************************************************************************** 

As they headed to the Consulate Ray couldn't handle the silence any longer and turned to face his partner to demand an explanation. "What's eating you Fraser? Are you gonna ignore me all day or what?" 

Fraser couldn't speak for fear that he would break down so he said nothing at all. Instead he only gazed out the window and kept quiet. When Ray reached over to kiss him goodbye, Fraser stiffened. 

Ray stopped and stared at him puzzled by his actions. "Why are you acting this way Ben? Did Vecchio tell you something? Is it Vecchio? Okay, fine just shut me out Fraser!" 

Fraser got out, smoothed down his serge and walked away without even a backward glance. 

Ray stared at him as he headed up the stairs of the Consulate.

************************************************************************ 

Welsh, Ray and Vecchio went over the case again. 

Welsh was angry and he bellowed at the two detectives. "Okay you two, fun time is over and done with! What kind of information do we have on our serial killer? What about his M.O. and have you heard any latest news on him? You two haven't given me anything new in the last few days detectives!" 

Ray sat on the couch and adjusted his glasses so he could study the files and photo's on the victims. 

Vecchio stepped forward and placed some other photo's on Welsh s' desk. "Our shrink says that more then likely our killer is a white male in his late twenties with incredible strength. We concluded that he handcuffs' the victims first, rapes them, then he carries them to a bathroom where he kills them. He has to be strong because some of these models were quite heavy. He targets tall, black-haired male models and according to this same shrink the perp can only get his rocks off when the victims are dying. He finishes them off by pumping them up full of morphine. Sort of like a mercy killing. At least we can say he's merciful in killing them. He has four victims added to his belt already."

Welsh shot the Italian a glance. "Morphine? That's such an ordinary, common drug for the killer to be using. Any leads?" 

Ray got off the couch and started pacing. He ran a hand through his blond spikes and added angrily. "Yeah right Vecchio! Merciful?! The man's an animal, a dog that should be put ta sleep!" 

Vecchio turned and glanced at Ray. "I agree Stanley but at least the victims don't suffer!" 

Ray glared at his partner and yelled "And how the hell do you know that Vecchio? Were you there when these killings took place? Mort said they had bruised knees', now why the hell are their knee's bruised? Not to mention the bruises on their wrists and ankles where the handcuffs' cut into 'em! Probably when they were trying ta escape from this pervert Vecchio! Merciful my ass!" 

Welsh shook his head. "Okay you two, get back on the streets and squeeze some information out of someone. By the way, will the Constable be joining the two of you?"

Vecchio shifted his gaze to Ray and waited for a response. 

Ray looked to both of them and shook his head. "He can't 'cause he has to work at the Consulate and besides this isn't his job." 

Vecchio gave Ray a puzzled stare then added. "Why not? He's a cop too, Stanley, and a really good one at that." 

Ray glared at Vecchio then snapped. "He's not gonna be on this case with us Vecchio, what part don't ya understand." 

Welsh held his breath, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately with these two. 

Vecchio shook his head and looked away. "Sure Stanley, whatever you say. Let's go."

*************************************************************************

Vecchio and Ray parked downtown waiting for one of their contacts that frequented the bars. 

The Italian stared at his partner as they sat in his GTO. He knew Ray was hiding something behind those sunglasses and he assumed there were problems in paradise.

"What's going on Stanley? You and the Mountie having problems?" 

Ray lowered his sunglasses and glared at Vecchio. "That's the stupidest question you can ask me Vecchio. Why the hell, would I tell you my problems if I had any? Need I remind you that Fraser dumped you and is now living with me?" 

Vecchio glared at him and then looked out the window. He then added sarcastically. "You don't have to remind me." He turned back to Ray. "But I bet it eats you up inside that I'm still in love with him and there's nothing that you can do about that. I guess returning to my job really bugs the hell out of you huh? Are you scared that he might run back to me, Stanley?" Vecchio smiled as he glared at Ray.

Ray stared at him and returned the smile "You can just go ahead and dream, Vecchio. But I don't wanna talk about Ben. He doesn't concern you anymore and if there's one thing that I can do well and that's ta take good care of him"

Vecchio was determined to irritate his so-called partner. "So why won't you let Benny help us with this case Stanley? If you really knew him as well as I do you'd realize that he's a great cop. You weren't around when we worked together for two years and I can personally vouch that he was really good! He knows how to obtain information better then both of us put together." 

Ray stared at the Italian and then snarled. "His name is Ben and we don't need his help Vecchio. Leave him out ta this case! Besides he does hafta work at the Consulate." 

Vecchio grunted then added sarcastically. "I heard about his work at the Consulate. What a coincidence that he was placed on twenty-four hour duty, Stanley. How did you manage something like that? How did you manage to keep him away? Are you afraid that he might hang around me too much? Why aren't you scared of the Ice Queen cause, I mean, after all she just might order him to take her out on a date! He did kiss her a couple of times too you know." 

Ray was angry now and snapped at his partner. "Shut the fuck up Vecchio! Just cut this shit about Ben 'cause I'm warning ya! Yer getting on my nerves!" 

Vecchio continued to taunt him. "You should be worried about the Ice Queen cause you know how she feels about him. She's probably seducing him right this minute while we're here . . . " 

Ray lost it and yelled. "Will ya shut the fuck up already! Ben doesn't care about her like that! In case ya haven't noticed the Mountie still sleeps with me! He lives with me at my place and I'm the one fucking him now so shut the fuck up!" Then a horrible thought crossed his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he and Fraser had had sex and this really bothered him. He knew he had to start doing his manly duties soon or Vecchio could very well seduce his Mountie. 

That really stung the Italian and he sat back. He then mumbled "You don't have to get hysterical Stanley. I just don't understand why he can't be here with us." 

Ray calmed down a little but still snapped at his partner. "Why the fuck do you want Ben with us? So you can flutter your eyes at him all day? So you can get cheap little thrills, Vecchio! Just drop this and lets do our job!" Ray looked away and stared out the side window.

Vecchio did likewise.

***************************************************************************

The day was over and Ray grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and headed out. 

Vecchio yelled out to him "Hey! Where do you think you're going? We're not through yet!" 

Ray shot him a glance and yelled back. "I gotta go take care of something important, Vecchio. So I'll see you tomorrow!"

Vecchio yelled again. "But we still have an hour to . . . " 

But Ray was out the door.

***************************************************************************

Hours later as Fraser opened the door to the apartment he smiled at his visitor. "Well, hello Ray. What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Ray smiled at his ex lover. "Hey! Can I come in, Benny? I need to talk to Stanley, can you get him please?" 

Fraser opened the door and let his friend in. "Ray hasn't arrived yet. He is running some errands and will probably be late." 

Ray smelled the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. "M-m-m-m! Smells good Benny, what are you cooking?" The Italian went to sit on the couch and scanned the room noticing how immaculately clean it was since Benny moved in. He had been to Stanley's apartment a couple of times before and it had been a pig stye according to his standards. 

Fraser took a seat across from his ex lover and smiled. "It's just burgers' Ray. So how have you been doing?" 

The detective reclined into the couch and crossed a leg. "I've been doing okay, Benny. But what I want to know is why aren't you helping us with this serial killer case?" 

Fraser frowned as he stared at detective. "What case are you referring to?" 

Ray scanned the room again and noticed Stanley had redecorated since he was last here. He hadn't returned since because there were too many hurtful truths that Benny loved Stanley. The Italian turned back to the Mountie and added. "Stanley hasn't told you? We have a serial killer that's killing black-haired male models on the north side of town. He handcuffs them, rapes them and shoot's them up full of morphine. Just plain old morphine. Sort of like mercy killings after he's gotten his rocks off."

Fraser was astounded by the news. He had no idea they were even on a case like this because his lover had not mentioned it to him. 

The Italian continued. "Any way I just came by to drop this file off to him. He left it on my desk when he rushed out. Shouldn't he be here by now?" 

Fraser had been wondering the same thing. If Ray had left the station two hours ago then he should have already arrived. 

The detective then added. "Oh, I remember now! I think he might have given Stella a ride home. She sure as hell won't go with me 'cause you know, with the bitter divorce and all." 

Fraser caught the innuendo and frowned at the thought of his Ray being alone with his ex wife, Stella. He sat back and did not respond.

******************************************************************************

Ray had left the 27th and hurried to the church to find Father Carson. He was disappointed to find that the priest was out of town for the week. He found a nun and asked her for information. "Excuse me ma'am, but is there a presiding priest that I can talk ta?"

She smiled and was more then happy to be of assistance. "Yes, Of course. He's at the confessionals right now. You can find him there." 

Ray thanked her and hurried to the confessionals. He waited patiently for two people to go in and out of the confessional rooms and then he went in.

"Hello my son, and what can I help you with?" The priest asked quietly. 

The detective didn't know much about confessionals so he had to take a minute to run things through his head. "Father, my name is Ray. I usually talk ta Father Carson but I was told he was on a Sabbatical or something, anyway I'm having a problem and I have no one that I can talk ta. I guess you're the next best thing." 

The priest chuckled then added.. "I understand. . . .now, do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

Ray continued. "Okay, lemme see how I can say this. . . . Well, the first thing you should know is that I'm a detective but that isn't important. I'm working on a case right now and we're looking for a serial killer. That's not a secret 'cause it's been in all the papers but my real problem is my . . . my roommate. You see, I've been receiving death threats for a week now. I'm not scared for myself, but I'm worried about him. My roommate fits the description the killer is after and they have threatened his life in these notes that I've been receiving. I've been having nightmares about him getting killed and I haven't been able ta sleep at nights because of the threats . In my dreams it is always my fault that he gets killed and I'm so scared that I'm gonna slip up and get him killed. He wants me ta talk ta a shrink but I can't do that. The whole department would be gossiping if I saw a shrink!" 

The priest was concerned for this detective sitting on the other side of the window. He then added. "Maybe you should go and talk to a psychiatrist about your nightmares detective. It would probably help you to sleep better if anything at all."

Ray laughed at his advice. "Maybe it would help, but still, you know the stigma of seeing a head shrink. Anyway do you have any other advice?" 

The priest pondered on the problem then asked "Have you discussed this with your roommate?" 

Ray was quiet for a minute then mumbled. "No, 'cause he's too protective. He would be following me around all day and night if he found out someone was threatening my life and I can't handle that. I'd rather he go to his job and let me do mine." 

The priest then added. "For his own protection, you should tell him. If you really care for your friend like you seem to do, then tell him."

Ray did not reply.

****************************************************************************

The blond-haired detective headed straight to the flower department at the Super Market to check out the flower arrangements. 

A young female clerk stepped up quickly and smiled at him."Hello!. . Can I help you Sir, maybe something for the wife?" 

Ray had been staring at a vase that seemed overflowing with red roses and looked up at her. He laughed at her statement then added."Yeah, it's for the wife. Hafta give 'em something cause I've been a jerk! Do you have another dozen ta add ta that bunch?" 

She smiled and replied "I have just the thing!" and she hurried to the back room.

***************************************************************************

When Ray pulled up his driveway, he immediately noticed Vecchio's green Riviera parked outside his apartment. "Fuck! What the hell is he doing here?" He stepped out of his GTO quickly but left the flowers behind. 

The Mountie heard the key rattling in the lock and quickly got up. "Will you excuse me, because I think Ray has just arrived." 

Fraser headed to the foyer and for once did not smile when he saw Ray enter. "Ray. You're late. Where were you? You left work two hours ago." He asked rather annoyed. 

Ray reached over to kiss him and noticed Fraser stiffened again. He noticed his lover's aloofness and became very upset. "What the hell's wrong with you? And why the sudden interrogation? I noticed Vecchio's car up front so what is he doing here, Ben?" 

Fraser stepped back still feeling upset and added. "He came looking for you. He had some files to drop off to you." 

Ray stared at Fraser wondering what the hell was bothering him. "Oh I bet he came looking fer me." He couldn't argue with the Mountie now, especially not in front of the Italian so he sidestepped Fraser and headed to the living room. 

Fraser went to answer the ringing phone.

"Hey, Vecchio! What brings you ta these part of uncharted waters?" Ray went and sat on the arm of the sofa not wanting to be near the Italian.

Vecchio smiled and reclined further back into the couch feeling smug. "Just relax Stanley. I was just delivering the files that you left on my desk as you hurried out of the station. I'm surprised you weren't home yet Ray? Were you maybe messing around?" he smiled. 

Ray's jaw tightened and he barked at his partner. "I don't do shit like that Vecchio! Just because you do shit like that doesn't mean we all do it!" 

Vecchio was puzzled by the statement. "What the hell are you talking about Stanley? I don't go around screwing and I've never. . . ." 

Fraser interrupted. "Ray. It's Stella on the phone for you and she says that it's urgent." 

Vecchio grinned when he saw Stanley flinch. "I heard that you gave her a ride home Stanley. Is that what took you so long to get here?" 

Ray glared at Vecchio then turned away talking over his shoulder. "Why don't you just do me the favor of leaving the file and getting yer ass outta here, Vecchio" 

Ray went past his lover who shot him a cold glance and continued to the phone. 

The Mountie was stung by his ex lover's remark especially having seen Ray flirting with the handsome young man earlier but he made no comment. 

Vecchio got up, "Well I gotta go Benny. It was sure nice seeing you again. Come join us for work sometime cause it's just the usual crowd. Me, Stanley and Stella. You don't want to miss out on a good case do you?"

Fraser caught the innuendos and did not reply. 

Vecchio smiled and blinked at him. "See you Benny" and he left. 

Fraser sat on the couch and stared at the television's blank screen wondering why Ray was lying to him. A hundred thoughts muddled his brain. * _Ray is having an affair and then he's keeping quiet about the case and now Stella keeps calling after months of silence. She calls him all the time now on a daily basis. Why would she be calling him all the time? *_

Then he heard Ray yelling at Stella over the phone. "I already told' ya that I can't go over there for stupid little things like that! Get a repair man for Chrissakes, Stella! Call Vecchio or someone else and leave me alone! It doesn't matter if you think that I'm not busy . . . the last time I went to fix yer . . . oh never mind! . . . Whadda you mean that I have no one in my life anyway?! No Stella! NO!. . .I said no!. . . Bye!" He slammed the phone down hard onto it's cradle. When he turned around, he saw Fraser staring at him. "Okay, Ben. . . what the fuck is going on with you? Why the fuck are you staring at me like that? What did Vecchio tell you now?!" 

Fraser did not respond but when Ray tried to touch him he stiffened. 

Ray pushed him away and became angry at being rejected again. "Okay! Okay! Shit! Why the hell won't you lemme touch you! What the fuck is going on Ben? Are you seeing Vecchio is that it? All you hafta do is tell me that you don't love me any more and I'll be out ta your life in a heartbeat, Ben!" Ray started pacing as he yelled running both hands into his spiked blond hair. 

Fraser finally spoke up. "Ray, . . . you're late again, you've been late all week. You have been ignoring me all week, and you have not even bothered making love to me all week either. I must confess that I saw you at a restaurant with someone. You were with some young man and you were kissing him, Ray, . . . you were kissing him at the restaurant. . . It wasn't a friendly kiss because you were really clinging on to him." Fraser stared into those pale blues and sighed sadly. "Why are you cheating on me, Ray?" 

Ray's eyes and mouth dropped open. It took him a few seconds to let the accusation register in his brain. Then he became angry with his lover and snapped. "What the hell were you doing on that side of town anyway, Ben?! Didn't I warn ya not ta go over there?! Don't you ever listen ta me?! Don't you ever listen ta anything that I tell ya!. . . Oh, never mind about that now 'cause that isn't important now! It isn't what you think Ben and I'm not cheating on ya! Gimme a chance ta explain. Just hear me out okay?" Ray stared into his lover's smokey blues and saw the pain in them. " I'm not having an affair with the guy that you saw me with. I'm working undercover and he's a possible suspect. He's a model, as you might have guessed by now and I'm dating him. I didn't wanna tell you 'cause I knew that it would upset you. I mean look at the way yer reacting now! . . . You can ask Vecchio, Huey or Dewey 'cause we're all working the case. They were sitting across the street while I was with this guy at the restaurant where you probably saw me at. I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you Ben, but I swear that I didn't wanna hurt you." 

Fraser stared at Ray and for once struggled to believe him.

Ray saw the doubtful look in his lover's eyes and turned away to grab the phone. He dialed and waited for what seemed an eternity. "Hello? Dewey it's me, Ray. I need a favor okay? I need you ta tell Ben what I have been up to . . . I know that I said I wouldn't tell him but he saw me kissing Brakitt at the fucking restaurant. . . .Come on Dewey 'cause for once the man doesn't believe me." Ray glanced at Fraser and saw him flinch.

"Aw, come on Dewey and don't be such a bastard! Just do me this one favor please!" Ray pleaded then handed the phone to Fraser. "Here. . . just listen."

Fraser stared at him not knowing whether to take the phone or to just trust his lover. "Detective Dewey knows about us?"

Ray was persistent and placed the phone into Fraser's hand. "I had ta tell him about us Ben. . .I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me if you caught me. . . Please Ben, I'm not gonna be upset that you don't trust me, I swear! I'd like some evidence too if it were me. . . Take the phone Ben, please." 

Fraser took the phone and listened to what Dewey had to tell him. When he was through, Fraser replied "Thank you kindly Detective Dewey." And hung up. 

Ray waited impatiently by the wall with arms crossed waiting for Fraser to yell or bitch him out. Not that the Mountie would but just in case.

"And why couldn't you have kept me informed about this, Ray? Why did you wait for me to see you kissing that man at the restaurant?" Fraser was still upset and hurt as he stared his lover. 

Ray locked eyes with his lover and whispered. "I couldn't tell you Ben because I knew how much it would hurt you if you knew I had' ta date him. He doesn't know that I'm with anybody and I need to keep it this way." 

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the floor. He brushed a thumb nail across his brow and mumbled "I-it's . . . Well you . . . We haven't been intimate in a week Ray and I don't know what is going on. You are keeping me in the dark with this case and your nightmares. Those nightmares are getting. . . ."

Ray inched forward being careful not to touch his partner yet. He then stepped forward and touched Fraser's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ben."

The Mountie took hold of his lover's hand and stepped forward into Ray's body. 

Ray took a deep breath then wrapped his arms around his lover's waist scooping him closer. He then whispered into the Mounties neck "God, you don't know how sorry I am Ben. . .. I know I've been a jerk, but I'm not cheating on you, I swear that I'm not. I haven't slept with anybody Ben. . .t's just. . . it's just this case has me all wired up and I can't even sleep at night." 

Fraser wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and buried his head into Ray's neck, kissing it gently. 

The detective reached over searching for his lover's lips then caught them with his own and pressed his parted mouth onto Fraser's. He thrust his hungry tongue into the Mounties warmness and recalled how good his partner felt and tasted. Fraser's mouth was fantastic, it was hot and wet and hungry. Ray pushed his tongue in deeper wanting to drown in his partners warmth. He could feel his cock throbbing hard. He hadn't felt this horny since last week and it felt glorious. 

Ray sighed deeply and then remembered the flowers. He pulled away."Oh! Hey wait! I bought you something! Wait here and I'll go get it!" 

Fraser didn't want to release him but reluctantly let him go. He gave Ray a puzzled look as the detective ran out the front door and then outside. 

Ray hurried to the car and grabbed the roses he had bought earlier. The clerk had added something she called "baby breath" into them, and he hurried back into the apartment. He smiled when he saw the saddened look on Fraser's face transform into that killer smile that he loved. A wonderful thought crossed his mind. " _My Ben has_ _a beautiful face but that smile is priceless! I'd do anything for that killer smile!_ * 

Fraser was happily surprised. "Ray! You bought me flowers? How thoughtful of you!" The Mountie took them in one hand and used the other one to hug his lover. He reached over and pressed his mouth onto Ray's. 

The detective removed the flowers from Fraser's hand then stepped away and placed them on the telephone table. He then embraced his lover again and whispered. "I'm not thoughtful and you know it Ben cause, I've been a jerk to you all week! But I wanna say that I'm very, very sorry and you mean the world ta me and I love ya so much Ben." Ray kissed his chin and then proceeded to unbutton the red serge. He reached over and licked the Mounties lips and whispered. " If you really wanna thank me. . . I mean like really, really wanna thank me then can I persuade ya to take it to the bedroom?" Ray reached up, took Fraser's hand and placed it on his stiff cock. 

Fraser bit his bottom lip and sighed as he squeezed the hard cock through the jeans and heard Ray moan softly in his ear.

"Oh God Ben. I want ya so badly! I haven't felt this horny since I can remember when and I really want ya." Ray sealed his lips to Fraser's again and pulled the shirt out of his lover's pants then ran his hands over his lover's bare back. 

Fraser was more then happy to comply as he kissed his blond-haired lover hungrily and pulled him to the bedroom.

******************************************************************************

Fraser slept soundly totally exhausted from their sexual romp and Ray sneaked out of the bed quietly and placed the file on the desk in their room. He turned on a lamp being very careful not to waken his lover. He studied the killer's profile again and it still scared him for the sake of his lover. 

******************************************************************************

Early morning and Ray drank his coffee quietly as Fraser paced and grilled him. The detective hated to be interrogated by the Canadian because sometimes Fraser sounded like a nagging wife. "Well? Are you going to answer me, Ray? I cannot accept your reason's for deceiving me about something so cataclysmic as this murder case. Is that why we haven't been receiving the newspaper? Have you been hiding it from me? Talk to me Ray!" 

Ray had not confessed to anything yet because thoughts of the killer's threats ran through his mind. * _Oh God, Ben. . .how can I tell ya that the killer's putting notes into our morning paper?_ _Notes of detailed warnings about how he plans ta kill me and rape and kill ya!_ * Ray had checked everyone connected with his newspaper and no one seemed to fit the killer's profile. He thought about everyone he had interrogated in the past week. _*The carrier was extremely overweight and couldn't possibly have lifted the models that had been murdered. Besides he had an iron clad alibi. He was at his exercise class where dozens of people could vouch for him. The delivery boy was only twelve years old and was a very puny boy at that so he couldn't have lifted the models either. And he too had an iron clad alibi because he was with his dad out of state at the time of the killings. The store clerks were either very young teenage females or too old to even hold up their own weight. I've checked everyone associated with my morning paper and have came up with nothing but dead ends. Nothing!*_

Fraser stared at his partner then snapped at him. "Ray! You're not listening to me! Do I have to resort to newspapers to collect my information?!" Fraser slapped the newspaper on the table and Ray jumped. 

The detective stared at the artists rendition of the serial killer who was still making front page news. Then his cell phone went off and the detective jumped again. He snatched it from his pocket totally grateful for the interruption because his lover could be relentless when questioning him. _*Oh thank god that I'm saved by the phone!*_ "Kowalski here. . . Where?! . . . I'll be right there Vecchio!" 

Fraser noticed Ray jump up and Fraser grabbed his arm. "I'm going with you, Ray!" 

Ray froze in his spot and shook his head at his lover. "No, yer not! You're gonna go ta yer job at the Consulate!" 

Fraser shook his head and reminded him. "I'm not scheduled for today Ray, remember I told you last night that Inspector Thatcher would be out of town for a week? Turnbull is in training and I'm going with you Ray." Fraser demanded as he glared at his lover. 

Ray was adamant in his decision. "No yer not and yer staying here Ben! We have enough man power and I don't want you out there!" 

Fraser stared at him and balked "Ray! I'm a policeman! . . . Well, I'm a Constable! I'm going to go with you Ray!" 

Ray shut his eyes tightly and envisioned the images of those who had been murdered by this ruthless killer as they play themselves over and over in his mind. He then reluctantly surrendered to Frasers' demands thinking that maybe taking that Mountie along might be safer. * _Maybe he should be with me. . .Maybe it would be safer for him ta follow me. *_ "Okay, Ben. Okay, you win, but you'll stay with me during the investigation, okay? Yes?" 

Fraser smiled and nodded."Understood. Yes Ray." 

They both left.

***************************************************************************

Ray gagged as he tried to keep his breakfast down while Vecchio and Fraser studied the body at the morgue. He tried hard to keep his cool as Mort described in detail, the procedure he was using on the body.

Vecchio turned to look at the blonde-haired detective who had his back to them all 'What the hell is wrong with him Benny? Is he always like that?" 

Fraser ignored the sarcastic remark. 

Ray didn't turn around but snapped "Screw you Vecchio!" 

Mort smiled. "Ah! There we go! See, I was right Constable Fraser! The man had pizza for breakfast! Now that we have his stomach all opened here let's check for drugs" 

At that statement, Ray's breakfast snuck it's way up into his throat..

***************************************************************************

Welsh was angry that the serial killer had struck again and he snapped at both the detectives as they stood before his desk. "Why don't you two have any new information on this killer Vecchio?! Stanley?! He's been at large for two entire months and he's left evidence and dead bodies around and between the two of you, you cannot bring me a shred of concrete evidence? You cannot even come close to capturing the man? Is there a personal problem involved here?" 

Ray sat on the couch with Fraser and again studied the photos while Vecchio stood before the desk and spoke up. "Maybe if we go undercover Sir, maybe if we set him up?" 

Ray chuckled and added. "I'm already undercover Vecchio, I'm dating our suspect aren't I!" 

Vecchio turn to look at his partner and corrected him. "I meant what we need is someone to go undercover as a model but out in public, Stanley. Sort of like flashing a model right under his nose by putting him out in public view." 

Ray sat up quickly realizing what his partner was implying. " Oh, right Vecchio and who the hell are we gonna use as a decoy? You? You and I don't even match the description only Fraser does and we both know this!" 

Welsh looked toward Fraser who sat quietly staring at the photos. 

Ray saw them looking at Fraser and jumped up immediately when he realized what they were thinking. "HELL NO! No way is he gonna be part of this set up Lieutenant! There's no way in hell!" Ray yelled unable to control his anger as he spat the words out vehemently. 

Welsh, Vecchio and even Fraser were stunned with Ray's sudden outburst. 

Vecchio had to agree though, because he was still deeply in love with Benny and couldn't put him in harms way. "Stanley's right Lieutenant. It is far too dangerous even for him."

Fraser was afraid to speak up knowing Ray would be furious, but he wanted to help put this killer away. He got up and volunteered. "Ray I could . . . " 

But Ray pointed to him and barked. "NO! I already said no and you have no say so in this matter Ben! You also have no jurisdiction here!" 

Welsh was stunned at the possessiveness that Ray displayed over his partner. Not even Vecchio had been so verbally possessive of Fraser. In fact Vecchio had been mostly condescending about Fraser until recently. 

Ray turned to Vecchio "I'll go. Set me up as the decoy Vecchio!" 

Now it was Fraser's turn to disagree. "No Ray! No, you will not do this! You cannot do this!" he grabbed Ray's wrist. 

Welsh was confused with Fraser's possessiveness now. "Am I missing something here? What is going on between the two of you, Detective Kowalski?" 

Vecchio shook his head. "You can't anyway, you're a little too short and you have blond hair Ray, our killer likes black-haired boys." 

Ray touched Fraser's hand and moved away from him. He looked to Vecchio and added. "I'll dye my hair and I can use heels if I hafta Vecchio. I'm only two inches shorter and I wanna go. I need to do this. Besides, I'm already the model that's dating our only suspect. Maybe he'll make a move once I dye my hair black. Maybe it'll provoke him enough ta attack me." 

Fraser stared at his lover appalled by the idea.

Vecchio glanced at Welsh and they both agreed. 

The Mountie interrupted. "S-sir! If you will allow me to remind you that this is indeed a very unusual and risky approach. The killer knows precisely whom to target and not one victim has escaped him. Not one! Detective Kowalski is not qualified to . . . " 

But Ray cut him off. "Fraser! I'm a detective! How much more qualifications do I need?"

Welsh stared at Fraser totally confused by the fear in his eyes then he looked to Ray. "Is there something that I should know detective?" 

Ray stared at Fraser and then he turned to look at the Lieutenant and commented. "No Sir. I'll be the black-haired model." 

***************************************************************************

In the GTO headed home Fraser pleaded with Ray trying to appeal to his sense of logic. "Please Ray! You cannot do this. There is no question that our serial killer is a devious, meticulous and a well informed killer but he is also well prepared in . . . " 

Ray interrupted and assured him that everything would be fine. That he and Vecchio were smart cops, and they would have Fraser's logic to help them out. "Come on Frase. . .I'll be just fine! Really I will, now read the instructions on that box of hair dye again and use correct English this time." 

Fraser moaned silently because he was upset that Ray would not listen to him so he refused to read the instructions. 

Ray patted his leg. "Hey! Guess which M&M I like the best?" 

Fraser mumbled "You like the red one's because they look like me. Please Ray, I cannot . . . "

"Fraser stop it! 

It's already been settled, dotted and stuck in a box mark done. Just be happy that I'm gonna let ya come along, and next time watch what you say in front of Welsh. You don't wanna let on about our relationship. It's bad enough that Huey and Dewey know so watch yerself." Ray glanced at Fraser who was sulking then looked away.

****************************************************************************

Fraser smiled as he massaged more black dye into Ray's beautiful blond hair. 

Ray had a towel wrapped around his neck and held it to his shirtless body. He held a mirror up to see what Frase was doing to his hair. His blond spikes were now a nice shade of raven black and plastered down to his head. 

Fraser finished. "There, we are finished. . . go rinse it off Ray. It should be ready." 

Ray proceeded to wash and rinse off his hair. Then afterwards he toweled it and let Fraser spike it into place.

The detective stared into the mirror and laughed at himself. "Boy that's black! The color sure changes the color of my eyes doesn't it Frase?!" 

Fraser embraced him from behind and smiled agreeing with him. "I think your eyes look a sexier blue! I think you look very sexy!" 

Ray smiled and whipped his head around to catch a glimpse of the Mountie. "Hey . . . How bout you and me watching how we look making love in my new black hair Frase? We'll just move the mirror a little closer to the bed." 

Fraser smiled enjoying the way his lover was trying to seduce him. Ray's eyes glittered a sparkling ocean blue and they practically seduced the pants off him. The Mountie reached down and locked lips with his now raven-haired partner. 

Ray immediately wrapped an arm around his lover's neck and pressed his lips tighter slipping his tongue into his lover wanting him badly.

The phone rang and broke the mood. The detective pulled away and snapped at the ringing phone."Shit!" 

Fraser broke free and went to answer it. 

The detective was heading to the living room when Fraser called out to him. "It's your ex-wife Stella, Ray." 

Ray glanced at Fraser and shook his head." Tell 'er I'm not here Ben!"

Fraser frowned and stared at him. Then he added. "I cannot very well do that, seeing that you're standing right there." 

Ray groaned and marched over and grabbed the phone. "Lo' Stella what happened now? ......Can't, no, I can't . . . whadda ya mean why? I can't 'cause . . .cause. . . cause the Mountie's sick and needs me! Why don't ya call Vecchio?" Ray pulled the phone away from his ear as he listened to her yelling obscenities. Then he continued after she was through. " Stella, Vecchio's your ex also, I'm not the only one! Talk'ta . . . " And she had hung up. Ray put the receiver down and stepped away. Ever since Vecchio and she had divorced she had become a nuisance to him. She didn't know that Fraser was his lover and he preferred it this way. Ray strolled over to Fraser and embraced him again "Okay? Where'd we leave off?" 

Fraser reached over and brushed his lips against Ray's and whispered. "Why does she call you all the time now, Ray? Is there something that I should know?"

Ray glanced up into Mounties smokey blues and gave him a puzzled look. "Why? Are you jealous?" 

Fraser shook his head then replied. "Yes"

Ray laughed and kissed his chin "Are you crazy! Jealous of Stella? I'm here with you, aren't I? She's just being a pest! Come on Ben. . .you have nothing ta worry about! I'm in love with ya. Now how bout that sex we were talking about?" Ray wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pressed his mouth to Fraser's. Then he pressed his hard cock into his Canadian lover's thigh to let him know that he wanted him.

Fraser smiled and let Ray guide him mouth to mouth to the bedroom.

****************************************************************************

Vecchio arrived late in the evening to pick them up and was stunned by Ray's new hair. "Whoa! That's black Stanley! You sure about this?" 

Fraser sat in the back seat and smiled "Ray does appear rather attractive wouldn't you say so Ray? He actually resembles a magazine cover model." 

Ray smiled and Vecchio frowned at Fraser's loving statement. They drove to the mall where Ray was to appear for a show. Vecchio had taken care of all the arrangements, booking a guest appearance for Stanley in the male modeling demonstration at the mall. All three walked into the mall then met up with the director of the show who answered to the name of *Jean Claude.* 

Jean Claude took one look at Fraser and smiled ecstatically, quickly extending a hand. "Well, hello there gorgeous! You must be the new dreamboat the agency sent! You are simply ravishing, simply divine! You'll do just marvelously, mon Cherie'!" 

Vecchio cracked out laughing as he watched this *pansy* practically lick his chops as he pranced around Fraser. 

Ray gave Vecchio a _*_ shut the fuck up* look and interrupted the moment. "That's not yer man, John. . . I'm the one the company sent."

Jean Claude took one look at Ray and glared at him. Then he appeared insulted. "My name is not John! It is *Jean*! As in *Shuan Claude!* Now. . .let me take a look at you!" He reached over and tousled the spiked black hair and shook his head. "Hm-m-mph! Who are you trying to fool! That's not natural! You're not a real ravened-haired model! But those glasses! . . .Those glasses make you look divine so I can forgive the hair, sweetie. Now give Jean a smile. ..Come on and give Jean a pretty smile sweetie! O-o-o-o-o-o-o La, la, mon ami! Such a pretty smile on that pretty feminine face! You are a pretty one mi Amor'!" Jean Claude proceeded to promenade around the detective to check him out. " You know if you h- m-m, h-m-m-m-m-m . . . if you dyed your hair a dirty blond we could pass you off as a sexy dirty-boy or something." 

Vecchio agreed "Oh yeah something is definitely the right word."

Ray interrupted. "No way! The hair stays the way it is. . .Whadda I do now?"

The director continued to prance around Fraser smiling and making no bones about flirting with him. "Okay, follow me to the dressing room. . .what did you say your name was?"

Ray added. "Raymond Vincente"

"Raymond Vicente?. . .Well I guess that will have to do. . .Now, follow Jean to the dressing room and we'll have you out of those clothes and into something so um-m-m-m . . . yummy, Monsieur. Vicente! Come on now you just follow Jean Claude!" 

Ray followed him to a room full of male models all preparing for the show. 

Jean Claude shooed the other two up front. 

Fraser wanted to stay and help Ray but the director wouldn't hear of it.

******************************************************************************

Fraser and Vecchio sat at a table which was located up close to the catwalk. The Mountie studied everyone who gathered around the area where the show was to be held. The crowd gathered rather quickly with all sorts of fashion designers and fashion seekers. 

Vecchio looked at Fraser and added. "You know you should be up there Benny. Stanley just won't cut it." 

Fraser looked at the Italian and replied. "Ray will do just fine. He's good at what he does." 

Vecchio felt that knife of jealousy pricked him straight through the heart at the fact that Fraser's eyes gleamed when he spoke of Stanley. 

The crowd was noisy until the lights were dimmed. Spot lights flashed all over the place in beautiful shades of rainbow colors. The music played softly and the crowd clapped and whistled when the designer himself appeared and greeted his audience..

He smiled graciously and waved at the crowd, bowing humbly to his audience.

Vecchio noticed that the fashion mongers gathered around seem to adore this man. The designer proceeded with introductions and felicitations. "Thank you so much you beautiful, glamorous people for joining me on this very special occasion! I will not disappoint you, for tonight I have a wonderful array of specially designed clothes designed by Moi' . . . " 

Vecchio reached over to Fraser and had to practically yell in his ear." "See anything out of the ordinary Benny?"

Fraser looked around and shook his head. Then he spotted the young man Ray had referred to as*Brakitt* and felt an instant jealousy. * _That's the young boy Ray was kissing. That's the one that Ray is dating!*_

The designer then screeched. "And let the fun began-n-n-n-n-n-n-n!

****************************************************************************

Ray stood nervously in the sidelines and waited for his turn to do his jig on the catwalk. He paced and watched as the others acted so cocky and vain while he nearly fell apart. He almost chickened out when they signaled for him to go on next. The music was wild with sexual overtones and Ray, being an experienced dancer convinced himself that he could do this. This had to be easier then getting shot at. He took a deep breath, psyched himself out and then headed out the catwalk. 

Fraser caught the sight of his lover entering from the curtained off entrance and froze in place as Ray strutted his stuff. 

The audience applauded wildly but then they had applauded for everyone and everything. Then the announcer bellowed as Ray promenaded. "Ladies and gentlemen. . .We are featuring our contemporary wear for a night out on the chilly town! And who better to display this perfect creation of sexy leather then our ritzy sensual model, Mr. Raymo-o-ondo Vicente!" 

The Mountie gawked at his partner totally captivated by Ray's new appearance. He ogled at his lover and the outfit that he was wearing. He had never seen this side of his lover before and sexual images flooded his brain. _*Is that my Ray?!"_

Ray frolicked around in skin tight, almost painted on black leather jeans. They were so tight that it was impossible not to notice the bulge in front of the crotch that stuck out like a sore thumb. More like a rock hard erection thought Fraser. The pants were ornamented by a three inch leather belt that was strapped around the waist like a girdle. The belt was adorned with a three inch thick silver chain that was woven in and out of it making it sparkle and shine with every step he took. That same style of chain ran down both sides of the outer side of the pants and hid in his knee-high black boots.

Fraser noticed that Ray was shirtless underneath the black leather jacket that he wore. His creamy white skin practically glowed against that black leather. But the dog collar almost stopped his heart. It was black and it was thick and it was tight around that creamy flesh. The collar was decorated with inch long silver spikes that protruded outward and looked dangerous. They looked like they could pierce into Ray's chin if he made a wrong move. 

Ray strolled over to where Fraser sat and pulled the jacket open flashing him. The detective grinned, winked at the Mountie then ran his tongue across his upper lip suggestively. 

The Mountie gasped and his cock thumped. Then he spotted the diamond stud glittering brilliantly in his lover's ear. __He couldn't tell if he actually saw an earring on Ray's lower lip because his mind and body were in turmoil. __What with the combination of flashing lights, the distance and his rock hard erection throbbing like a bad headache he just couldn't concentrate. He did notice the silver hooped earring off the right eyebrow that was slightly obscured by the leather cap.

Fraser stared when he saw Ray jerk the cap off, throwed it to the ground and fell to his knees right in front of him. He threw his head back and ran both hands through his short black spikes and that's when Fraser noticed the two pairs of handcuffs strapped to each wrist.

Vecchio glared at the open mouthed Mountie then looked toward his partner on stage. He glared at Stanley feeling nauseated by the fact that his ex lover, the Mountie, was sitting there opened mouth totally mesmerized by the sight of Ray's new appearance. Knowing better then to open his mouth he still commented. "Guess I was wrong Benny. The crowd seems to really be taken by him." 

The crowd was wild about Ray who was dancing obscenely in front of the red coated Canadian that was seated up front. They loved how he was flirting with the Canadian, licking his lips and even touching his crotch once or twice suggestively. The crowd loved how this Raymondo Vicente was trying to seduce the red faced Canadian who still sat there frozen in place. 

Vecchio jabbed Fraser on the knee trying to get his attention."Benny? Benny! I'm talking to you! Will you snap out of it! People are staring at you!" 

Fraser snapped out of it quickly and tried to collect himself. Running a thumb across his brow he muttered. "Oh! Oh Dear! I-I'm sorry, Ray, did you say something?" 

Vecchio fell back into his seat totally angry with his friend. "I asked if you had seen anything suspicious or out of the ordinary? You're not even looking around for a suspect Benny and people are staring at you!"

Fraser couldn't hide his embarrassment so he looked away from the Italian. He crossed a leg hoping to hide his erection. "I'm sorry Ray. . . but I really haven't seen anyone matching the description of our suspect except for the . . .the gentleman sitting over there."

Vecchio turned to the direction Fraser was gesturing at and noticed Brakitt London sitting at a table by himself. He was practically drooling over Ray like Fraser had been. He was drinking a soda and he was jotting down notes. Vecchio did notice that Brakitt was dressed just as provocative as Stanley was. Then he noticed a pair of cuffs dangling off one belt loop. "Benny look at his belt."

Fraser gazed in Brakitt's direction and caught the shiny flash of handcuffs. He looked to the Italian and nodded. 

Vecchio added. "Let's make sure we keep a close eye on him Benny. Maybe Stanley is right and he just needed the right color of hair to provoke him into action." 

Fraser gazed up when he saw that Ray was finishing his act. 

Ray jumped off the floor, blinked at the Mountie and turned around to stroll away. He glanced over his shoulder, kissed his hand and placed the kissed hand on his cock while grinning at Fraser and moaned loudly

The Mountie gasped. "Oh Dear!" and felt the sweet wetness shoot out from him as the crowd applauded.

***************************************************************************

Once the show was over, they gathered at the designer's house to party with the rest of the models. The party was wild and loud with plenty of food and booze and sex. 

Ray was still in his leather outfit as he mingled with the other models. 

Vecchio and Fraser studied the crowd and the house. 

The now black-haired detective kept glancing at his Mountie who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off him. He smiled at his Canadian lover and Fraser actually threw him a kiss. Ray was stunned but happily amused.

Vecchio noticed that the Mountie nearly had an attack when he lost track of Stanley for fifteen minutes and frantically searched for him. Both he and Fraser found Ray in the arms of Brakitt right outside in the back yard. 

Fraser was intensely jealous and had learned to despise this beautiful young creature that his lover was flirting with. He watched as Brakitt reached over and started kissing Ray passionately, exploring his lover's mouth and Fraser nearly went berserk when he saw Brakitt's hands roaming all over his lover's body. He stepped forward quickly but Vecchio grabbed him in time. 

Vecchio knew Fraser could blow Ray's cover so he held him back. "You can't interfere!. . . Just leave them alone!" Vecchio attempted to calm the Mountie down, not for Stanley's sake but because he hated to see Benny hurting. Vecchio wrapped an arm around his ex lover and pulled him away. "Come on Benny, you know this is part of the game. We're after a serial killer who gets his kicks by raping and killing beautiful people and that could very well be our guy."

Ray glanced up and noticed that Vecchio had his hands on his lover and that pissed the hell out of him. He wanted to go over and pulverize the Italian but he couldn't leave Brakitt behind.

Fraser finally pulled away from Vecchio once they were inside the house then he started pacing in the foyer. He was angry and jealous and hurt. He paced like a caged animal, which was something Vecchio had never seen him do before. He was nervous and kept wringing his hands and every so often he kept scratching his eyebrow. 

"Benny?. . Benny will you calm down. He's not really . . .I mean this is his job Benny. I'm not trying to defend him but I hate to see you this way Benny."

Fraser did not bother to look at his friend. He was trying to figure out a way to keep himself from going over and ripping that Brakitt person apart. He had never felt so out of control in his life as he did right now.

Fraser shook his head. "I know it's his job, Ray. I'm going back outside." And he was off again. 

Vecchio ran and grabbed the serge to hold him back. "Stop it Benny! We're supposed to be searching for a killer and not watching Ray make out with that boy! Now lets go do our rounds." 

Fraser glared at Vecchio furiously and then snapped at him which was very uncharacteristic of him. "How can we be certain that this individual is not our killer Ray?! Ray's life could be in jeopardy if we should vacate our post!"

Vecchio bit his bottom lip trying to hold back his temper "But look at you! You're acting like a jealous lover instead of a cop! And just for the record, we don't know if he is or isn't our killer Benny, but Stanley has been dating him for more than three weeks now and he hasn't been . . . !"

"Ray! I do not need to be reminded of our situation! I am going out there!" Fraser stormed back out and noticed the pair were still kissing. Brakitt's hand was cupping Ray's hard on through the leather pants and this nearly made Fraser throw up.

Ray realized that Fraser was watching him so he didn't let his hands roam anywhere on his partner because he knew he was going to have to kiss a lot of ass when this night was over. But that was okay because Ben had a nice kissable ass.

Fraser went and sat on a bench and glared at both of them.

**************************************************************************

On their way home Fraser sat quietly in the back seat of Vecchio's Riviera. 

Vecchio had glanced twice to the back through his rear-view mirror then over at Stanley who sat quietly beside him. The Italian then pulled over to a store and parked.

Ray gave Vecchio a puzzled look then asked. 'Why are we stopping?" 

Vecchio pulled out his wallet and looked to Stanley. "Because I need a drink, do you mind going to get one for me Benny, and get one for yourself also." 

Ray shot up straight in his seat and barked at Vecchio. "He's not your errand boy Vecchio! Go get it yourself!" 

Fraser took the money and added. "It's okay Ray, but I really don't mind at all. Can I get you something Ray?" 

Ray glared at Vecchio and shook his head. 

Once the Mountie was out of the car Vecchio turned on Ray. "You want to fill me in on your little secret because from our angle you seem to be going pretty strong with that model kid. He's only an 18-year old kid Stanley! The Mountie nearly blew your cover when he saw you two kissing and fondling each other outside the fucking house! I thought you said you loved the Mountie Kowalski, do you?!" 

Ray felt his jaw tightened as he leered at Vecchio. " What the fuck do you mean by do I love him? Of course I love him, Vecchio! You know I was only doing my fucking job! Look Vecchio you and I know I have to do this! Brakitt's the closest thing to a suspect that we have and you know that's a fact! You know how he picks his victims! First he dates them, then he rapes them, using rape for foreplay. Then he finishes them off by killing them to achieve a fucking orgasm! I'm trying ta figure him out is all Vecchio. Just doing my fucking job and nothing else! Nothing more!" 

Vecchio glared at him then snarled. "Yeah well, maybe you're doing your job a little too well Stanley." 

Ray was furious and yelled. "You really think that I like hurting Fraser, Vecchio? You think I get off by making him jealous? Yer full of shit if you think that! I hafta work with you knowing full well that yer still in love with him and that alone turns my stomach! I'm in love with him Vecchio, get that through yer fucking thick head!" 

Vecchio glared at Ray and then snapped back. "All I'm saying Stanley is that you should have discussed this with the Mountie because he nearly blew your cover. He was having a shit attack while you screwed your little plaything in front of him! Brakitt had his hands all over you and Benny nearly went ballistic, he nearly headed over to cream him or you!" 

Ray was too angry to say any thing else. He didn't want to have to explain his relationship to the Italian. 

Vecchio continued. "I'm just saying that you have to warn him Stanley. If you love him then warn him!" 

Ray looked to the Italian and added a little too calmly. "I'll take care of Ben so don't worry about him. What I'm doing is only for show and you and I know it!" 

Vecchio leered at his partner. "Yeah we do Stanley, but you and I are not important, and Fraser is. He should be warned about what the fuck you're doing." 

Fraser got back into the car and sensed the tension inside as he passed the soda to his ex partner. No one spoke after the Mountie returned.

.****************************************************************************

As soon as they entered the apartment Fraser waited for Ray to lock the front door and then the Mountie reached over and scooped Ray into his arms. 

Ray was startled by the action and gasped. "Fraser?"

Fraser glared at him through angry smokey blues then yanked off his Stetson flinging it to the other side of the room. He pushed forward and plastered his mouth onto his lovers forcing him up against the door. Fraser kissed Ray hungrily pressing his body hard into his partner. 

"Fraser?. . .Fraser are you mad? Yer hurting me Fraser. . .yer. . . "

The Mountie sealed off any further conversation and ran both hands over the tight leather that Ray still wore. He reached down and squeezed the detective's tight ass pulling him forward into him. 

Ray moaned when he felt those fingers digging and bruising his ass and the Mountie's mouth bruising his mouth. The detective managed to kiss his lover in return then gasped when Fraser pulled his mouth away suddenly to stare at him. He gazed into the Mounties sultry blues and watched him turn away and spit something out.

"Ben? What's wrong?" Whispered Ray not understanding the Mounties mood. 

"Your lip earring doesn't taste good at all, Ray."

The detective smiled then watched as Fraser eyed him up and down. "Do you like my outfit?"

"Oh most definitely. Very much so Ray!. . . Your body does the leather justice!" Fraser ran his hand over Ray's hard cock and gazed into those pale blues as they gazed up at him hungrily. 

"Oh God Fraser, yer making me so fucking horny!" Then Ray heard a click and with a puzzled look gazed downward. Ray then looked up at his partner and Fraser was grinning wickedly at him.

"Uh Frase?. . ..you cuffed me to the doorknob."

"Yes I did Ray." Fraser grinned then he bit his bottom lip as he eyed his lover. He then reached and wrapped an arm around Ray again and kissed him hard pressing his erection into Ray's thigh. The Canadian pulled Ray's jacket open then slid his tongue up his lover's chin roughly and gazed into his eyes. He then kissed his way down starting at the detective's neck capturing a nipple and biting it hard enough to make Ray wiggle away and moan. 

"Oh!. . .Ben!"

The Canadian sucked hard making sure to mark Ray then licked the nub gently. Fraser licked further down and bit the side of his lover's navel making Ray moan again. 

Ray could feel those teeth threatening to dig in deeper if he hadn't squirmed away. "Fraser!. . dammit Fraser!" The detective reached down to his hard cock and squeezed himself hard. 

Fraser batted his lover's hand away and grabbed the hard cock himself. "Don't Ray." The Mountie was down on his knees now undoing the leather pants and Ray reached down to rush things. Fraser pushed his hands away again then Ray heard another click.

"Jesus Fraser! Whadda ya doing?. . . I can't move!"

Fraser looked up at him and grinned. "I know Ray."

Ray looked to the hand that was cuffed to the light fixture beside him. "Oh God Ben!"

The Mountie then pushed his face into his partner's crotch biting Ray's cock through the leather pants. 

Ray tried to pull at his hands to reach the Mountie and couldn't. He pushed his crotch forward wanting Fraser to hurry. "Come on Ben. . .don't do this! I need ya! Come on Ben, cause I'm hurting!. . . Please!"

Fraser ignored him and continued to bite his way down a leather clad inner thigh. "Please what Ray?"

Ray was writhing, sweating and biting at his bottom lip trying to push himself forward. "Please suck me. . .please bite me. . . .Please take me inta yer fucking mouth! Please Ben."

The Mountie glanced up at his lover and reprimanded him. "Ray, language please!"

Ray threw his head back knocking it on the wall. "He's worried about my fucking language and I'm dying here! Okay, Okay so sorry! Ben, please yer gonna make me cry! I'm sorry I hurt ya. . .didn't mean ta make you jealous! I love ya! I care nothing about Brakitt! Please Ben!"

Fraser smiled. "Thank you Ray." The Mountie exposed his partner's throbbing, dripping cock and the detective glanced down to see what his lover was going to do next. Fraser took the hard cock into his hand and then licked the tip clean of it's release. 

Ray moaned and moaned some more when Fraser slid his wet lips all the way down his cock taking it all in his mouth till those Mountie lips reached the base of his cock. "OH GOD BEN! Oh!. . JESUS!" and Ray shot right there and then He was gasping trying to catch his breath as his body jerked and shot into the Mounties mouth. 

Fraser held his lover's hips firmly keeping Ray in his mouth.

Ray stiffened as his release spurted out of his body and he was moaning loudly not caring if his neighbors were listening. Then he let his body go slack as he fell back into the wall. 

Fraser pulled away after wiping the detective clean and then watched as his lover slid down to his knees feeling winded and limp and cuffed. The Mountie leaned forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry but I had to punish you Ray. I want you to remember that you belong to me."

Ray pulled back and gazed into those dark blues and smiled. "I know I do Ben. I haven't forgotten that for one second." 

Fraser kissed him again then uncuffed him and stood up. He reached down for his partner and helped him up. "Let's shower and get into bed Ray."

The detective was a little confused. "Ben? . . .Don't you want me ta do you"

"Not yet. . .I have to shower first because I had a little accident at the mall. Nothing that should concern you. Come on and let's shower Ray."

Ray gazed at him a little puzzled by the statement then followed the Mountie.

*******************************************************************************

Fraser, dressed in black biker shorts, sat on the bed waiting for his lover to finish showering.

The detective finally stepped out of the bathroom butt naked and towel drying his hair. He put the towel down and his black hair was super spiky now. 

Fraser watched his partner climb the bed and scoot himself up against him. 

Ray reached up and kissed his lover's chin and whispered. "Okay Ben. . .go ahead and lemme have it. I know you were watching me make out with Brakitt tonight and I know you were pissed as hell with me." 

Fraser stared into those pale blues and then turned away not really wanting to know. "Ray?. . Have you slept with him?" Fraser shot him a glance and continued. " It appeared as if you two were well acquainted with each other's bodies Ray." 

Ray pulled the Mountie closer into his body and cupped Fraser's chin so he could look directly into those dark blues. They locked eyes and Ray whispered "Look at me Ben, I love only you. Only you can bring me satisfaction and ecstasy."

Fraser was upset that Ray had not answered his question. The detective was trying to seduce him with that enticing smile and flirtatious ways and he just wanted an honest answer. Fraser pulled back and demanded a reply. "Answer my question Ray, have you slept with Brakitt?" 

Ray pulled the Mountie closer and placed a thigh on Fraser's hip digging his hard cock into his lover's thigh. "Benton Fraser look at me!. . . I swear that I haven't slept with Brakitt London. I swear that I'm only sleeping with you and no one else, okay?" 

Fraser gazed at him then nodded. "I believe you Ray."

The detective reached forward and brushed his wet tongue against Fraser's chin then up the side of his cheek and to his ear. He kissed the ear tenderly then sucked the lobe into his mouth.

The Canadian moaned softly as Ray licked and sucked his lobe.

Ray whispered."I had ta kiss him Ben. . .as part of my job, but you . . . You I wanna kiss over and over again! I wanna kiss every inch of this Mountie body that belongs ta me. I wanna suck every inch of you till you scream in ecstasy Ben. I wanna fuck you so badly that I could cry sometimes. Feel me Ben. . .Can't you tell how badly I want ya?" 

Fraser didn't want to give in to his lover yet but he was losing ground with every word his lover whispered. He wanted to stay angry with the blond detective but he couldn't help the fact that Ray's pillow talk aroused him tremendously. Ray whispering into his skin in his raspy, seductive voice made his senses go haywire. The arousal was immediate and he felt his cock thundering in his body. 

Ray was licking him as if he were a delicious tidbit. He kept whispering into the Mountie's ears. "Oh God Ben, I wanna suck ya! I wanna suck this hard cock till you give me all of you. I wanna love ya Ben!" 

Fraser moaned and started to sweat as his cock shrieked. He faced his lover and swallowed hard feeling his hot breath bounce off his partner's face. "Ray. . .I want to talk to you. . . I would like to discuss the. . . the issue at hand about you kissing . . . kissing. . . . Do you have affections for him? S-stop that. . .Ray you're not listening to me." 

"I'm listening ta ya, Ben. . .you wanna discuss me kissing Bret London. . .Love ya Ben" Ray smiled and sucked hard on Fraser's neck. He was determined to mark his lover."I'm not trying ta seduce you Ben. I'm listening to every word that yer saying. . . honestly!" Ray reached up and sucked on Fraser's chin now.

Fraser's erection and Ray's perfected art of licking were making it difficult for him to concentrate on his line of questioning. He whispered into Ray's black hair as the detective sucked on a nipple now. "Oh God Ray!. . Ray?. . .D-do . . . do you want to . . . to . . . fuck him, Ray?" 

Ray pulled away and stared into the Mounties sultry blues. "Fraser! You said the "F" word!. . . .I'm shocked!" 

Fraser ignored him. "Well? Do you want to Ray?"

Ray smiled then reached down and bit his nipple making the Mountie clench his teeth and shut his mouth. The detective then moved up and stared into those wonderful, dreamy eyes that were only an inch away from his own and whispered "Would you care to explain ta me why you would think I would wanna fuck him? I have you don't I? Besides yer definitely better looking and much more seductive then that kid. Yer tongue alone is one of the eighth wonders of the world!. . . Now will you shut up and lemme seduce you?"

Fraser decided he didn't want to talk anymore because Ray was driving him insane. He wrapped both arms around his lover and locked lips with the detective wanting to devour him. He pulled Ray up on top of him and thought. * _I'm going to show you just how good I am about making love to you, Raymond Kowalski._ _I'm going to show you how good I am with my mouth, tongue, hands, and everything else! *_

"Ray?" __

"Fraser, don't ask me any more questions, please!" Ray begged as he concentrated on grinding himself into his lover.

Fraser whispered. "But I want to fuck you, Ray."

"Oh lord!" Moaned Ray. __

****************************************************************************

Early morning and the next murder had been committed. Ray and Fraser had exhausted themselves with wild, passionate sex all night long and were dead to the world. Fraser switched the lamp on and grabbed the shrilling telephone that was on the night stand. He yawned before he questioned the intruder. "Hello? You have reached Detective Ray Kowalski's residence and how can I. . . ." 

"Morning Benny, is Stanley up yet?" Vecchio sounded upset knowing that the happy couple were still in bed cozied up together. They had probably screwed their brains out all night while he slept alone in his bed.

Fraser stared at the black mess of hair bundled on the pillow realizing that it was Ray's head and turned away. He then replied "No Ray. . . Why are you calling at 4:30 in the morning?" 

"We have another murdered model and we need both of you over here. He was murdered two hours ago" Vecchio looked down at the handcuffed model lying on the bathroom floor who was very dead.

"Oh Dear!" Fraser gasped as he sat up. 

******************************************************************************

As the Mountie strapped on his Sam Browne he turned to look at Ray who was putting on his shoes while asking Fraser a question. 

"Did you hear me Fraser?"

"No Ray. . I'm sorry but what were. . ."

"I asked ya why you were letting Vecchio put his hands on ya?"

Fraser looked at him puzzled by the statement. "In what manner are you referring to, Ray?" 

Ray felt jealous and stopped what he was doing to look at the Mountie. "You know what I mean Ben! The man was hugging you. Why was he hugging you?!" 

Fraser stared at him and didn't know what he was talking about. "I really don't recall that he hugged me. When did this happen?" 

Ray walked over to his lover and gazed into those smokey blues. Then he was angry. "Fraser! How can you not remember that the man was hugging you?! You can remember Brakitt kissing me but you can't remember Vecchio hugging you?! I saw him do it and don't you dare stand here and deny it Fraser!" 

Fraser's eyebrow shot up as he stared at his lover with a puzzled look. "Ray, if I were observing you kiss Brakitt then it would stand to reason that I would have no recollection of Vecchio manhandling me. I would very well be temporarily indisposed of at the time watching you seduce Brakitt, wouldn't I Ray?"

Ray glared at him not knowing whether to be angry because Fraser had allowed the Italian to hug him or if he should be glad that the Mountie hadn't even noticed. "Oh never mind but don't let it happen again Fraser!" 

Fraser smiled and kissed his chin. "Understood, Ray." 

Ray smiled then reached over and brushed a finger on the dark purple love mark that he had left just under the serge neckline. "Love ya Ben. . .really love ya."

The Mountie smiled and beamed at his lover's words. 

***************************************************************************

Both Fraser and Ray were at the scene in no time. Vecchio, Ray and Fraser all surveyed the hotel bathroom where the model had been murdered. 

Vecchio turned to Ray and added. "What time did your boyfriend leave the party Stanley?"

Ray glared at his Italian partner. "He isn't my. . ."

But Fraser interrupted. "Brakitt departed at a quarter to one and we left at a quarter to two. I saw you escort him to his car and kiss him good bye Ray."

Vecchio spotted the huge hickey that was partially hidden under the Mounties neckline and turned away in disgust.

Ray looked at Vecchio. "What's wrong with you?. . . Do you think Brakitt did it Vecchio?" 

Vecchio glared at his partner then shrugged his shoulders. "Could be Stanley. He sure had plenty of time to do it. This guy was killed at around one thirty." Then he glared at the Mounties neck. 

Fraser noticed him staring at his neck and realized what the Italian was looking at. The Mountie tugged at the velcro on his neck then looked away. 

Ray noticed that the Italian detective was staring at his lover's neck then ignored him. He continued with his questions. "But what's Brakitt's motive, Vecchio? Why would he go around killing off models?"

Vecchio was glaring at Fraser and added. "Maybe he's just jealous of the competition."

Fraser returned the glare.

****************************************************************************

Welsh was furious as he snapped at both detectives. "Another murder last night and where were you two at? At a party? A party! Somebody was getting killed and the two of you were philandering around with some young kids?!" 

Vecchio tried to explain but Welsh didn't want words, he wanted action and results. 

Both left the office quietly and proceeded to Vecchio's Riviera. They took turns with the vehicles and today it was Vecchio's car. As they buckled in Vecchio added 'Where's the Mountie?" 

Ray adjusted his sunglasses and mumbled. "I dropped him off at the Consulate when we left the scene." 

"What happened to his neck Stanley? Do you get a kick out of marking the Mountie?"

Ray leered at his partner then grunted. "Yeah I do and I also get a bigger kick out of fucking him all night if you wanna know that too."

Vecchio glared at him and then looked away feeling disgusted.

*****************************************************************************

Ray went to go visit the priest since talking to him had helped him sleep and feel better. The priest was busy with confessionals so Ray left hoping to go home early for once. He drove home and thought about Brakitt. // _There's no way that Brakitt could really be the killer. . . The man is too gentle and loving. . . .so sweet and kind. He's also a fantastic kisser but that's not something I'm gonna confess ta Fraser or Vecchio! ' Fraser will dump my ass in a second if I said something like that! Besides, I'm really in love with the Mountie no matter what anyone says! Vecchio doesn't know jack shit about our relationship.// *_ ****************************************************************************

The now black-haired detective was running late as he grabbed his files off his desk. He was trying to hurry home remembering he had promised Fraser to come home early today. 

Stella blocked his way as he was headed out. "My God! What happened to your hair?!. . . and where's the fire Ray?" 

Ray almost crashed head on into her and frowned ."I'm working a case and needed black hair, now, could you step aside, Stella. I'm late for a. . . . a meeting." 

Vecchio passed by ignoring Stella, she ignored him in return but the Italian smiled at Ray and raised an eyebrow.

Ray was anxious to leave so he could go meet Fraser at home. 

Stella blocked his path and continued to question him."I want to know what is going on Ray? I just called your house and Fraser answered again. Seems he always answers your phone lately. New maid? Roommate? What is going on Ray?" she asked a little upset. 

Ray didn't want to discuss anything with her especially not Fraser. Annoyed at being drilled about his personal life Ray gripped "He's my friend and he's living at my house, now I really hafta go Stella!" 

She moved aside to let him pass. "Okay, but could you drop me off at my house. My car stalled." 

Ray frowned, this was not good, Fraser would not understand especially right now that he was feeling very insecure. But Ray did not want to be a jerk either. "Okay, I guess so, but I really hafta hurry Stella." 

Ray rushed her to his car and headed to her apartment.

Stella griped at Ray's driving. "Ray, slow down a little. You're speeding, Where's the fire?"

Ray wanted to tell her that the fire would be in Fraser's eyes if he got home late again. Once there he hurriedly escorted her to the door as she fumbled for her keys. 

Ray took them and tried to unlock the door. In his haste he managed to break the key. "Shit! Do you have a spare Stella?" 

She shook her head as she took the broken key. "Well I guess we can try the window Ray."

Stella guided him to a back window and Ray struggled with it till he managed to pry it open. He climbed in and felt his way in the dark house heading forward to unlock the front door. 

Once open Stella stepped in and switched the lights on. "Would you like to stay for a cup of coffee, Ray?" 

Ray was anxious to get home so he shook his head "Can I use your phone?" 

She smiled "Sure, come on over here. It's in the living room." She guided him to the phone and he waited for her to leave. She went to the next room but not too far to eaves' drop on him. 

Ray whispered as softly as he could. "Hey there!. . . I know . . . I know, I promised to be there early and that's why I'm calling . . . Sorry I'm late, had to run an errand but I'm on my way . . . Yes . . . I love you too, bye." Ray hung up and turned to see Stella staring at him.

"So Vecchio was right, You are seeing someone. Who is she Ray?" 

Ray stared at her dumbstruck as she glared at him. He then shook his head and added. "I gotta run Stella, I'm out ta here." And he hurried out.

**************************************************************************

As Ray headed home past the model agency, he noticed someone dressed in black that slid to the back of the building. The detective parked, jumped out of his car reaching for his gun as he went in pursuit. He was breathing hard as he came around the bend and then saw someone that resembled Brakitt make a dash into the building. He followed inside and reached for his cell phone to call for backup but was sideswiped and knock out cold. 

When he came to, his hands and ankles were handcuffed behind his back and he was in a bathroom. His mouth was duct taped and he was laying on his side. 

The guy in front of him was pacing and panting back and forth frantically. 

Ray looked at him and realized that it was not Brakitt, but he resembled Brakitt a little too much. In fact he looked like one of the models' Ray had seen at the show. Ray studied the guy who stood taller then him by at least two inches. His face was beautiful, not handsome or rugged like a man's face but soft and beautiful like a women's. The stranger's face was a pale white, almost pasty colored and oval shaped. The only color in the perpetrator's face were from his flushed high cheek bones and his ruddy colored lips. But his eyes caught the detective's attention when the guy glared at him. The perp's eyes were a sensual Violet-blue just like Brakitt's. They drooped at the ends making him look seductive or what people referred to as bedroom eyes. But for now they were glassy as if he were stoned or drugged. Ray took in the other features making sure to remember details. He noticed that the man's haircut was a bit unusual, but then if he was a model it stood to reason that it should be unusual. It was a wispy cut up front, something that hugged the perp's face like fingers grasping his cheeks and forehead. Now Ray wondered if this man was indeed a man or if he could be a woman pretending to be a man. He just couldn't tell. 

Then he spoke. "Why the fuck did you have to follow me for you fucking slut! What do you want with me anyway?!" the prep whined and whimpered acting somewhat paranoid. He paced anxiously and bit at his thumb nail not looking at Ray any longer. 

Ray couldn't answer him of course since his mouth was taped. He glanced down and noticed that the perp wore a pair of loose black cotton pants like the kind people use in karate classes. He also wore a black cotton shirt with a v-shaped neck.

He finally stopped pacing and now turned to glare at Ray. "I'm talking to you slut! Mr. Model, Mr. *I'm really hot stuff!* I saw you strutting your ass on the stage the other night, thinking you're so macho and handsome and hot! Well I have something to give you, you fucking slut! Something for you to remember me by before I kill you, slut!" 

Ray watched as he moved away to the sink and then returned carrying his gun. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. 

"Oh no you don't you fucking slut! Open your eyes! I want you to see this coming! I want you to see me kill you with your own gun! I want you to see what I have in store for you! . . . Open your eyes and get on your knees, slut!" he shrieked excitedly. 

Ray opened his eyes and struggled to get up on his knees. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his feet were cuffed to each other so he had to strain. He watched as the madman, undid his zipper and pulled his penis out. The detective noticed that the man was indeed a man and he didn't have an erection as he walked up to him. The perp then placed the gun's barrel between Ray's eyes and cocked it. 

Ray held his breath and didn't even flinch. He heard the *pretty boy* giggle and noticed that he kept biting his thumbnail as he spoke. "Okay slut, I'm going to remove the tape from your mouth but if you so much as blink wrong, you die! Do You understand me? Nod yes if you do!" 

Ray nodded carefully as he stared at the loaded gun pressing between his eyes. 

With his free hand, the pervert yanked the tape off but did not remove the gun. He was excited now at the prospect of having this model kneeling before him. His eyes gleamed a beautiful violet and the smile on his face would have been beautiful if this had been a different occasion. Then he spoke again. "Okay slut, okay slut! Now we do it! And you had better be very, very careful, unless you want to die today! You'll put it in your mouth and make love to it like you adore it! Do you hear me?. . . .You bite me slut and I'll take your right eye out first! Do you understand me?! Do you!" he screamed excitedly. 

Ray nodded not removing his eyes from his own gun. Then his blood ran cold at the next words the pervert snapped at him vehemently. "Do it like you do to your Mountie lover, Raymond! I'm going to do him next like I told you that I would, you whoring slut! Now open your fucking mouth and let me in!" 

And Ray did not hesitate for one second to open his mouth. 

The perp was getting ready to stick his shriveled cock into the detective's mouth when Ray noticed he stiffened. They both heard a *click* soon after and the perp froze.

Vecchio trained his gun at the pervert's head and snarled. "Move another muscle and I'll blow your fucking head off! Put the goddam gun down nice and easy or I'll blow your brains all over this fucking bathroom!"

The perp lowered the gun a fraction at a time and Vecchio reached for it. 

Ray thought he had urinated in his pants but it was only the sweat that was pouring out of him.

Vecchio cuffed the pervert to a table then turned to looked at Ray. "You okay Stanley?" 

Ray couldn't reply because he was still in shock and nodded. 

Vecchio proceeded to read the perp his rights and was annoyed because the perp kept whining and crying like a scared puppy saying that he had been framed. 

Vecchio moved to release Ray and called for back up. 

Ray was grateful to see Vecchio for once and turned to face him once the cuffs were off. "How did you know that I was here?" 

"I was headed to your house and saw your car parked outside the building and an alarm went off in my head. I asked myself why you would be here so late in the evening, so I came in to investigate. He almost gave you a pierced eyebrow, Stanley."

Ray massaged his wrist and got up. "Hey Vecchio, I owe you one. . . . thanks."

Vecchio added. "It's okay, no problem, I was just glad I was here."

***************************************************************************

Fraser waited patiently for two hours and Ray never showed. He finally called Vecchio and he got no response from him either. As he walked to the living room, the phone rang in the hallway. He ran toward it quickly and picked it up. "Hello? Ray?"

"Constable, I need to speak with Ray." Stella snapped impatiently. 

Fraser was disappointed it was not his lover. "Ray's not here, Attorney Vecchio." 

"I need to speak with him, Fraser! This is important so put him on the line now!" Stella demanded, upset that she had to go through Fraser to have to talk to her own ex-husband. 

Fraser was upset that he had to explain his actions to her. "I"m sure it is important Attorney Vecchio but he really isn't here." 

She became angry and frustrated with the Constable. "Fraser! I don't know if you're pretending to be his mother or his maid but I'm getting tired of being jerked around! You tell that coward to come to the phone right now! He left my house several hours ago, and he should be at his apartment by now." 

Fraser was disturbed by the fact that Ray had been at her house earlier when he had promised to come home early. Annoyed with her and angry with Ray he added.. "Your house? And what was he doing at your house? Did you invite him over? " 

Stella was appalled that he would be asking her such personal questions as if he owned her ex-husband. "What business is it of your's anyway? In fact why are you living with Ray? Don't you have a home?" 

Fraser found her questions rude and appalling himself. He took a deep breath then added."But this is my home, Attorney Vecchio. I reside here with, Ray." 

Stella heard him and thought about what he said. * _Now why would Ray allow Fraser to move in with him? I know my ex and Fraser are good friends but Ray isn't the type to just let anyone move in with him, friend or not. Fraser had never moved in with Vecchio and they were good friends too so why did Ray?*_ "Constable, something is bothering me. . . Why would Ray allow you to move in with him? There has to be a reason that he took you in. Was he being charitable?" She knew she was interrogating him but this was something she was good at. She always managed to brow-beat Ray and she rarely lost an argument with him.

Fraser thought about the question for a second then added. "Charitable isn't exactly the word Attorney Vecchio. It is more like . . . " 

She cut him off rudely. "I'm asking what the hell you're doing there night and day, around the clock, answering the damned phone at all hours!" she barked breathlessly. 

"I was trying to get to that before you interrupted me Attorney Vecchio. The reason I live here is because I am Detective Kowalski's lover." He finished in a-matter-of-fact tone. 

Stella was dumb stricken and could not respond to the outrageous statement.

Fraser was puzzled by the silence that pursued and added. "Attorney Vecchio? Attorney are you there?" Then he heard a *click* and realized the connection had been cut off.

**************************************************************************

Vecchio and Ray interrogated the * road dog* they brought in for two hours and the perp was more then happy to confess to every murder. 

He was a little too eager Ray thought as the killer talked non-stop. 

Vecchio looked to his notes and circled the perp's name. "So your name is Jacques Barbeau, correct?"

Ray had been so shaken up that he forgot to call the Mountie. "Vecchio. I'll be right back." 

He hurried to his desk and called his apartment and got a busy signal the first time. He re-dialed and 

Fraser answered thinking it was Stella again."Hello? This is Constable Fraser and I'm still here." Fraser added still upset with her.

Ray frowned at the sound of his lover's voice. "Ben? Sweetheart? Are you okay? " 

Fraser heard Ray's voice and became more upset. "Ray, where are you? Are you on a date with that . . . that . . . with . . . with Brakitt!? You promised to be home right after work Ray!. . . you made me a promise!." Fraser felt his heart racing with anger and jealousy. 

The detective understood his lover's anger and pain and quickly added. "Ben, hold on a minute and lemme explain. I'm at the station with Vecchio and I think we got the killer. Take a cab and come over here okay?" 

Fraser calmed down immediately when he heard the news. "Oh Dear! Are you ok Ray? I'm sorry about the accusations. I truly am very sorry but Attorney Vecchio called and said you had been at her house earlier when you specifically said you would. . . ." 

"Ben!. . .Ben she tricked me inta taking her home. I'll explain it all ta ya once you get here okay?"

"Understood. I'm on my way now."

Ray smiled at the thought of being alive to hear his lover's voice again. "Ben. . . just get your pretty little ass over here okay?" Ray hung up, turned around an bumped into a fuming Stella. 

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Ray glared at her suddenly angry that she had been eavesdropping. 

"Do you want to explain what the fuck you are doing? How the fuck could you do this Ray!?" She growled through gritted teeth.

Ray remembered days like this in their past. Days where he had no inkling of what she was talking about but she would always win. She would chew him up, spit him out then stomped on him in the end. "Stella would you make some sense? What are you talking about?" 

Ray could see her trembling with anger just like the good old days.

She finally found her voice and spat the acid laced words out at him."I just heard you talking to your beloved lover Constable Benton Fraser on the phone and I want an explanation! Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you make a fool out of me!" 

Ray was stunned that she knew. Then he was angry and glared at her." My life is none of your fucking business Stella! You have no right to eavesdrop on people! What I do and who I do it with is my business!" 

She glared at him and snapped. "Oh it's my business too Ray! You're supposed to be my friend! You could have told me and saved me the trouble and embarrassment! You could have told me that you are sleeping with that goddam faggot! That faggot Constable Fraser!" 

Ray looked around to make sure no one else heard her yelling then he snarled at her. "Damn you! Fraser's not a faggot!. . . and will you keep it down! You don't have to broadcast it to the whole station! Besides that's my business and not yers!" 

Vecchio stepped into the hallway and signaled at Ray. He stepped closer since his partner didn't see him because he was arguing with his ex wife."Hello Stell, hey Stanley, we need to talk. Mr. Barbeau is still confessing and something just doesn't add up with his story."

Ray nodded and turned to his ex wife. "Just let it go Stella. This doesn't concern you." 

Stella grabbed him by the arm and yanked at him. 

Ray looked down at the hand gripping his upper arm.

Then she snarled at him. "We're not through yet! You are going to have to talk to me because I won't let this go, Ray!"

Ray glared into her furious hazel eyes then she released him. He then watched her march away.

Vecchio chided. "Guess she found out about you and Fraser huh Stanley?" 

"Fuck her!"

"No thanks, I already did. Let's go Stanley."

***************************************************************************

Vecchio, Ray and Welsh were in the lieutenant's office arguing about the killer. They were upset because Fraser disagreed with the three of them.

Frustrated by the lack of sleep and food Ray yelled at his lover. "And why the fuck isn't he our killer Fraser? You weren't there! He handcuffed me, he nearly shot me and he almost raped me!"

Fraser didn't want to complicate matters with his lover but felt obligated to present his facts. "Well consider the evidence Ray. This man, Jacques Barbeau, your "pervert" as you call him, did indeed handcuff you in a bathroom which is the only *method of operation* that is consistent with our actual killer. The perpetrator used a gun, your gun to be exact, as opposed to the killer who uses no gun to secure his victims. Instead he invites his victims into his lair then injects them with morphine to sedate them. The perpetrator in custody forcefully insisted that you preform oral sex on him. The killer, having already injected the victim performs anal sex with them. And sometimes the sex act is consensual, Ray. Again, the prepetrator in custody uses violence, remember he lost his temper and hit you on the back of the head and threatened to shoot you. Now the real killer uses his power of persuasion, enchantment and charm. The only unexplainable evidence are the victims knees which displayed some rather unusual markings. But this evidence proves inconclusively that the perpetrator upstairs is not . . . " 

"Nah, Benny! It's him, he's our killer! He knows too many details and also there's one thing you fail to mention. We have five eye witnesses that can place him in the vicinity of each murder, Benny. Five Benny and these five picked out this same perp from our photo albums! Not only that, one of our witness is a retired judge! I can guarantee you that once we bring those other four people in for questioning they will pick our guy upstairs out of a line-up with no problem whatsoever! Guaranteed Benny!"

Ray agreed with the Italian. "Ben, this creep confessed to each murder and described in detail about each killing! It has ta be him! The eye witness's saw him in broad daylight as he picked up his victims and took them with him!" 

Fraser was annoyed with all of them and again tried to present his facts. "Ray, do you want to sentence the wrong man? This man is probably an accomplice, he has without a doubt participated in . . . " 

"Book him for the murders of Sammy Amy, Angel Blue and Abraham McCastle." Welsh barked even thought this stunk to high heaven especially since the Mounty disagreed with them. But they had witnesses, a motive, and a signed confession and that is all that the Lieutenant needed. 

Vecchio jumped, ready to go book the man for the murders when Huey knocked and stepped in.

"Lieutenant we just got a call, another model was murdered two hours ago while your man sat in the interrogation room. He fits the same M.O." 

They were all discontented and looked at Fraser.

******************************************************************************

The interrogation resumed as Vecchio, Ray and Fraser continued to drill Mr. Jacques Barbeau again for information on the killer. He was being charged as the killer's accomplice but the questioning proved to be futile. 

******************************************************************************

Ray was exhausted and stepped over to his desk to put his head down for a couple of minutes. 

Fraser sat across from him. "Ray, Ray I have to confess to something that I did wrong . . . I . . . Well it seems . . . " 

Ray laid his head on his arms and interrupted his lover's babbling. "What did you do, Ben?" 

Fraser delayed a response to gather his thoughts together. Then he started again. "Ray. . . I told Attorney Vecchio about us, about our relationship" he mumbled. 

Ray lifted his head and stared into his lover's smokey blues. "You don't hafta worry Ben. She overheard me talking ta you on the phone anyway so it doesn't really matter. I told her to mind her goddam fucking business." 

Fraser reclined further into the chair and whispered. "Oh dear."

**************************************************************************

Mr. Jacques Barbeau denied the fact that he was the accomplice, because he insisted that he was the murderer. 

Vecchio booked him on charges of kidnaping a detective, assault to an officer of the law, battery, possession of a deadly weapon, withholding evidence, obstruction of justice and anything else he could think of in case a lawyer would try for a loophole. Rape was not among the charges.

Frustrated and tired they all went home to rest. 

***************************************************************************

It was four in the morning when Ray laid down next to Fraser and cuddled up sleeping almost immediately. It seemed barely an hour had gone by when Ray stirred in bed and reached over for the Mountie but he was gone. The detective jumped up quickly searching for his lover when he caught the aromatic smell of the coffee and eggs. He relaxed then got up heading for the bathroom when the phone rang. 

Fraser peeked into the room and noticed his lover was up. " It's Ray and he says it's important" 

Ray stretched. "What time is it Ben?" 

"It's a few minutes to lunchtime."

Ray reached for the receiver. "Yeah, it's me."

"You need to get over here cause it seems that our chatter box wants to talk about someone you have in common. Say's he knows Brakitt London as a good friend of his." Vecchio finished sounding just as tired as Ray felt.

Ray perked up immediately at the mention of Brakitt's name. "Lemme shower and drop Fraser off at the Consulate and I'll be right there."

Fraser came into the room with his usual smile and handed Ray a cup of coffee. He reached over and plopped Ray's "smarties" into the mug. 

Ray smiled at his lover. "Thanks Ben. . . . That was Vecchio on the line and it seems that our mouse wants to squeak this morning." 

"A-h-h-h, then that is good news, Ray. Should I accompany you?" Fraser adjusted the velcro on his red serge as he gazed at his partner.

Ray thought about bringing him along then decided not to. "No, I'll drop you off and we'll talk later."

***************************************************************************

Ray was angry as he and Vecchio walked down the hallway. "I thought you said he was gonna talk Vecchio! That idiotic sexual pervert didn't give us *jack shit*!"

Vecchio grunted. "Look Stanley but at least he told us that he knows Brakitt and that the guy might be involved in this!"

Ray was frustrated and tired and snapped at Vecchio."You got me outta bed just ta tell me something that we both already guessed at?! And the fucking moron still insists that he's the killer!" 

Stella came into the hallway where they were both arguing and glared at Ray. "Well? Is he the killer or not?" 

Vecchio was upset and tired himself and snapped at her. "NO! He isn't our damned killer!" Vecchio made his exit quickly. He hated being around his ex wife. 

She turned her attention to Ray and stared at him. "Do you want to tell me about your relationship to Fraser now?" 

Ray was in no mood to discuss anything with her. He was too tired, hungry and moody. He told her politely that it didn't concern her. "There's nothing to discuss Stella, what I do and who I do it with is my business. Just stay away from Fraser and leave the man alone." He turned around to leave. 

Stella stepped forward and blocked him. She stared into those pale blues and then asked. "Are you in love with him, Ray? Or is this relationship merely for sex?" 

"Jesus Stella!" Ray glared at her totally shocked by her statement. He shook his head, then walked away.

***************************************************************************

Ray reached for the phone, took a deep breath and stopped to contemplate this new task. The phone rang several times before someone picked it up.

"Hello, you have reached Models Incorporated and how can I direct your call?" asked the soft-spoken voice on the other line. 

Ray smiled and tried to sound cheerful and as sexy as he could. "Morning Brakitt, this is Raymond. . . I was wondering if yer not too busy tonight, that maybe you'd, you know, like to have a nice cozy dinner with me?" 

Brakitt smiled at the sound of his dates voice. "Raymond! I really do like the sound of that. You're place or mine and what time?" 

Ray flirted with him. "O-o-o-o-o! Yer place sounds inviting, Brakitt! . . .We could use your place or we could use mine . . .but. . . let's just say that I'll pick you up around, say . . . 8:00 o:clock and I'll treat ya ta a special dinner, dancing and whatever else yer willing ta offer me?!" 

Brakitt laughed excitedly and countered "You're on! I'll be waiting and don't be late Raymond!" 

Ray threw him a kiss then hung up and turned to look at Vecchio. "Okay we're set. I have a date for tonight. . . .You still think it's him, don't you, Vecchio?" 

Vecchio nodded. "It has to be him Stanley. He's the only suspect we have without an alibi on all the nights that the models were murdered. He dated two of the murdered models and our pervert says he's involved in some way. You got to remember that he was also in the company of all those that were killed." 

Ray stared at Vecchio then added. "Well he probably knows the victims because the guy is a receptionist at the model agency and he's also a model Vecchio. His job is to take paperwork to most of these models' homes so of course he's gonna be in seen in their company." 

Vecchio stared at his partner then added. "Don't tell me that you're going sweet on this kid Stanley? You getting romantically involved with him maybe?"

Ray became angry with the Italian. "Oh yeah right Vecchio. You're talking about a young kid here! I'm only concerned about him because he just doesn't seem to fit the role of our serial killer! I'm going on gut instinct and it tells me he's not our killer. And for your information, I'm quite happy with Ben in case you haven't noticed."

Vecchio grinned. "Well I don't know Stanley because it seems you and Benny have been having some kind of problems lately. And now that you have a date with Brakitt tonight and probably have to sleep with him to get information, well. . . Well let's just say that I'd love to see you explain this to Benny." 

Ray glared at Vecchio wondering how the Italian could be so embittered. "Ben and I don't have any kind of problem that's gonna split us up Vecchio. We have this great relationship between us. And no one said that I was gonna sleep with Brakitt anyway." 

**************************************************************************

Fraser noticed Ray's GTO parked in the driveway and smiled to himself that for once his lover was home early. He was already unbuttoning his red serge as he walked in the front door. "Ray? You're home already? If I had known, I would have tried to get home earlier myself." 

Ray met him in the foyer and reached over to kiss him. "Hey there handsome, and how was your day?"

Fraser smiled but immediately sensed that something was wrong. "My day is so much better now that I am here with you." 

Ray reached up and started to unbutton Fraser's serge. 

Fraser added. "Let me go shower and I'll get dinner started Ray, what do you feel like . . . " 

Ray cut him off as he removed the tunic off the Mountie's shoulders."Hold on a minute Ben cause, I have ta talk ta ya. Come and sit on the couch with me." 

Fraser was puzzled but then followed him to the couch. 

The detective moved in close to his partner on the couch and reached over to remove the suspenders. "Ben. . .I won't be having dinner with you tonight cos I have . . . I have a date with Brakitt tonight." 

Fraser was hurt and disappointed and looked away.

Ray reached over and cupped his chin and turn the Mountie to face him. "Hey! Wait a minute Ben. You know we have a serial killer on the loose and. . . Ben. . Ben, look at me! . . .Benton look at me! Okay, now don't you start going jealous on me sweetheart." 

Fraser's jaw tightened and he ran a thumb nail across his brow signifying that he was anxiously distressed. He then looked at Ray and whispered. "The young man is a rather stunning individual, isn't he Ray? A model to be exact and he is also very attracted to you. You think that I shouldn't be jealous?" 

Ray gazed into those smokey blues then smiled at the worried, jealous look on his lover's face. He reached over and kissed his nose. "I like it when you get so possessive Ben. . .and no, you shouldn't be jealous because the guy's just a kid Ben. He's just infatuated with me and he could also be our serial killer. This is just a job date and nothing else. None of that, I'm in love with you, yer in love with me type of thing, Okay? Besides. . .I'm only in love with you. . .I'm committed only to you Ben so you have nothing ta worry about okay?" 

The Mountie knew Ray had to do this but it hurt him deeply and he hated it. He hated the fact that his lover had to kiss this very handsome young man and probably had to do more intimate things with him also. He gazed into Ray's pale blues and asked. "Ray?. . . Are you going to have sex with him?" 

It hadn't even crossed Ray's mind that Fraser would even consider that. "I can promise you that I won't sleep with him Ben. I promise I won't do it no matter what, okay?" 

Fraser smiled at Ray's reassurances. If there was one thing Ray was good at and that was keeping his promises, to him at least he was. "Understood." 

Ray got up and pulled the Mountie up by the suspenders. He wrapped his arms around the Mounties waist and gazed into those dark blues as he whispered. "We could . . . ya know . . . I still have time for a good fuck before I shower. . . that's if you wanna do it." Ray pressed his lips to the Mountie's. 

Fraser pulled his lover closer and felt Ray's tongue slip into him. The kiss was passionate but deep inside Fraser was still furiously jealous.

****************************************************************************

Ray showered, shaved and dressed in a pair of black slacks and a baby blue shirt. He completed his ensemble with a silk jacket and rolled the sleeves halfway up his elbows. He splashed on his favorite musky cologne and slipped a pair of black loafers onto his silk socked feet. He felt absolutely uncomfortable without his jeans and T-shirt but he was supposed to be a model and therefore dress like a model. He added the final touch by pasting the diamond stud earring on his lobe and he was set.

Fraser took one look at him and was impressed. "M-m-m-m-m Ray! Simply magnificent! That look really becomes you!" 

Ray smiled, blinked and threw him a kiss. "Well yeah, I do look pretty killer but it's not me so don't get used ta it!" 

Fraser kept attempting to brush Ray's black hair back and away from his face but Ray kept fighting him. 

The detective took the brush away from him and snapped. "Stop it Ben 'cause I don't like it like that!"

Fraser glared at him then snapped at his lover. "Really Ray, it makes you look more dignified and it magnifies the blue color of your eyes and . . . " 

Ray chuckled. "Dignified? I'm not supposed to be a lawyer or judge Fraser. I'm supposed to be a model and besides I like my spikes." He ran some water into his hands and ran them through his hair spiking it back up. "There! That's perfection!" 

Fraser smiled and had to admit the unkempt look did indeed become him and he was perfection. 

*************************************************************************** 

Ray and Brakitt waltzed to the soft music in the secluded bar Ray had chosen for their date. It was isolated somewhere in the boonies of Chicago. The couple danced cheek to cheek and whispered into each other's ears. 

Vecchio would have given anything to hear what they were laughing about as he watched from the bar.

Ray whispered something into Brakitt's ear and Brakitt threw his head back and laughed. 

Vecchio turned away to grab his beer and when he looked back at them he was stunned to see them dancing mouth to mouth. The Italian smiled to himself and whispered."Boy it's a good thing Benny isn't here to see this or he'd have a heart attack. Hold on a minute. . .maybe he should be here to see this. . .. M-m-m-m-m I wonder?" 

**************************************************************************

As the evening progressed Brakitt directed Ray to his apartment. While the detective drove to Brakitt's apartment he couldn't help but to wonder what his lover was doing at home alone. He sighed out loud really missing him. 

Brakitt smiled and reached over for the detective's hand whispering to him. "What are you thinking of Raymond? You seem so content." 

Ray looked at his date in the darkened car with the moonlight illuminating off his dates face and he imagined Fraser sitting beside him. "I am very content Brakitt." But he was thinking about the Mountie.

*****************************************************************************

Brakitt headed to the kitchen to fix them some coffee and Ray snooped around for evidence. 

The young model returned with two cups of coffee and caught Ray going through his desk. 

Ray spotted a pair of handcuffs and gun in the drawer and quickly closed it when he saw Brakitt enter the room. 

Brakitt strolled over to him a bit curious and asked."Are you looking for something Raymond?" 

Ray hurried over and took the cup of coffee from his date. He smiled cheerfully. "I'm sorry Brakitt, I was looking for a pen or pencil so I could jot down a note to remind myself of something that I have ta do tomorrow. Here, I'll help you with that." 

The young model smiled and handed him both coffee's. "Here, You're looking in the wrong drawer, but I'll get one for you." Brakitt opened another drawer and took a pen out and handed it to him."Here you go. Do you need some paper also?" 

Ray sipped his coffee hoping that it was not drugged and nodded "Yes, I'm gonna need a sheet of paper." 

Brakitt grabbed one off his desk and handed it to him then went to sit on the couch. "Come on, join me on the couch when you are through." 

When they both sat, the young model took the coffee from Ray's hand and moved in closer. "I want you to make love to me Raymond. Do you want to go to my bedroom?"

Ray had not expected this. Things were moving too fast and all he could do was smile at his date.

"Raymond?. . . did you hear me?"

Ray nodded. " Yes, of course I heard you. . .just lead the way." 

Brakitt smiled then took his hand and guided him to the bedroom. 

When they entered the bedroom the detective looked to the window to make sure the shades were drawn so Vecchio and the guys could watch him. The shades were not drawn. Ray hurried over and pushed the curtains apart adding cheerfully. "Let's make love with the moon light shining in on us Brakitt. I find that so exhilarating and romantic!"

The young model laughed and found the idea provocative just like he found his date Raymond. Brakitt went over to him by the window and embraced the detective from behind. Ray turned around and was caught in a mouth watering kiss. The young man proceeded to unbutton the detective's shirt while kissing his chin and neck. 

Vecchio and Huey held their breath as they ogled watching them through binoculars. Both stood there openmouthed watching the young boy devour their colleague.

Ray kissed him back hungrily and wondered what the hell he was going to do next. * _I can't have sex with him. . . I can't do it even if it means my job! . . .Brakitt cannot be our killer. . .he just can't!. . . Dammit how long is Vecchio gonna wait ta break this up? Dear God! Will he even break it up?! Oh Jesus! I hadn't even thought about Vecchio framing me!. . .Jesus!*_

Brakitt pushed him toward the bed and then pushed him on the bed. He climbed on top of Ray pressing his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Ray was worried now as Brakitt messed with his pants then the young model reached over and grabbed his balls in a tight squeeze. 

"Who-o-o-a-a!" Ray gasped caught off guard by his partner's sudden approach. 

Brakitt was all over him like an octopus, touching, tasting, grabbing, and kissing him. Not allowing him time to think about how to get out.

Ray panicked thinking he was going to have to break his promise to Fraser because Brakitt's hands were already inside his boxers fondling him. The detective felt horrible that he had an erection due to all the touching and he felt like a heel. He remembered Jacques referring to him as a slut and at this moment he actually felt like one. Then the cell phone went off and Ray sighed deeply. * _Finally! Thank God!_ * 

Ray shut his eyes tight, planing of a way to kill Detective Raymond Vecchio without having to do hard time. 

Brakitt stopped at the sudden interruption and gave Ray a puzzled look.

Ray glanced up at Brakitt who was on top of him and added. "I hafta get that Brakitt. It's got ta be important for them to call me here." 

The young model, disappointed at being disturbed, slid aside. 

Ray zippered his pants and went to get his cell phone from the jacket's pocket. "Hello? Ray here." 

Vecchio smiled as he added. "Stanley we have a problem. Put your pants back on and get your ass over here, ASAP!" 

Ray was pissed and whispered so Brakitt wouldn't hear him. "Damn you, you fucking idiot! You're late!" and he angrily cut the call off. 

He looked to Brakitt as he started buttoning his shirt and apologized. "I'm sorry Brakitt, but this has ta wait for later. I have an emergency at home, and I really hafta go!" 

Brakitt sat up disappointed that his date had to leave. "Do you really have to go? We were just getting started." 

Ray slipped his shoes on, grabbed his jacket and went quickly over to Brakitt and kissed him. Before stepping out of the room he added. "I really am so very sorry Brakitt."

****************************************************************************

Ray drove around to the back of the building, parked, then ran into the building opposite the one he was in and took the elevator up to the third floor where Vecchio and Huey were waiting. He then stormed into the room angrily slamming the door behind him."Damn you Vecchio! I told you to stop it before . . . Ben! Ben, what the fuck are you doing here!" Ray snapped while angrily glaring at Vecchio. 

Fraser was beside the open window with binoculars in hand. He looked distressed and heartbroken. 

Vecchio added quickly trying to defend his ass. "Hey! Don't blame me for him being here, Stanley! He just showed up and demanded to stay. What the hell are you pissed about anyway?! You seem to be doing just fine in there." 

Ray stepped into Vecchio's face and barked. "You fucking bastard! You set me up! You were supposed ta call me before things got out of hand, Vecchio! Before he could get me into the fucking sack and mess around with my fucking balls you moron!" 

Vecchio screamed in return. "I tried to call you but we got another call that was far more important then you or your fucking balls! While you were dancing with Cinderella, we had another murder take place. The killer isn't your boyfrie . . . The killer isn't Brakitt! " Vecchio snapped angrily. 

Ray was confused and glared at the Italian. He then grunted. "I knew it!" 

He turned away from Vecchio, walked over to Fraser and took him by the hand tugging him to the bathroom. 

Dewey looked at Vecchio as the Italian turned away in disgust.

Once Ray closed the door he took Fraser's hands in his own and stared into those sad smokey blues. "Ben. . . . Ben. . . I didn't do anything wrong. There was no sex, no penetration, no oral sex, nothing, Ben. . . I swear I never touched him sexually. . Please don't go getting jealous on me Ben 'cause I didn't do anything wrong! That's why I didn't want ya involved! I knew it would hurt you." 

Fraser stared into those pale blues that he loved so much and nodded. "Understood Ray." 

Ray realized he was getting upset with the wrong person and embraced him. He buried his face into Fraser's neck and kissed it. "Oh god Ben. . .I'm so very sorry!. . .I love you, I really do. It's just that I'm trying ta protect you! I should've told you this sooner but now there's no reason not ta tell you. . .I uh. . . I've been receiving death threats on my life and yers and I can't take it if someone hurt ya Ben! I was hoping Jacques was the killer but he isn't so yer still not safe!"

Vecchio knocked. "Stanley! We have to go!"

"You go! Fraser and I will catch up later! Just leave us alone!"

Fraser was stunned with what Ray had just said. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Ray?! Your life is in jeopardy and you never told me?! But why Ray?!" 

"'Cause I was worried for you! I'm scared for yer life Ben! I can't handle it if anything happens ta ya! Those nightmares I've been having were of you being killed and they scared the shit outta me!" Ray closed his eyes trying to hide his tears. 

Fraser reached forward and embraced his lover. He leaned over and kissed his neck inhaling the beautiful aroma of musk. "Ray, you should have told me. I have been so worried for you. I love you and I am terrified for you."

Now Ray broke out in tears. Those nightmares still haunted him and they were too real now. "Oh God Fraser! I'm so scared for you because the killer's not Brakitt either and the killer want's ya!"

The Mountie hugged him tight and whispered. "Sh-h-h-h-h. . . We will take care of each other Ray."

Ray clutched at him and sobbed.

*****************************************************************************

Welsh had to yell so he could be heard over Ray bitching Vecchio out for not going in sooner. 

Fraser sat quietly holding his Stetson on his laps as he watched the commotion.

After all the yelling stopped and the detectives settled down Ray and Fraser headed to the GTO. Once buckled inside Ray turned toward Fraser "Ben, I didn't do anything wrong, please believe me that nothing happened. I swear it didn't." 

Fraser smiled and patted his lap. "I know Ray. Let's go home please." 

Ray smiled with relief that his lover believed him. He drove quietly engulfed deep in thought. He then turned to his partner and asked. "Fraser?. . .Would you consider me a slut?" 

Fraser was baffled with the question. "Pardon me?" 

Ray looked at him "I asked if you thought I was a slut? A male whore, a gigolo Ben." 

The Mountie nodded. "I'm familiar with the terminology Ray. What I meant is why would I think that?"

Ray explained how Jacques had made references to him about being a slut. 

Fraser nodded "Ah-h-h-h-h! I see.. . No Ray I would not classify you a slut. To be a slut you would have to be intimately involved with several people at one time, which I know you are not. So, no, you most definitely are not a slut."

Ray smiled. "Thank you Frase." 

Fraser smiled at him and nodded. "You're welcome Ray."

*****************************************************************************

It was three in the morning when they finally laid down on their beds and stared at each other. 

Ray caressed Fraser's face running his fingers down his lover's cheek and felt the day old stubble on it. "What are we doing wrong Ben? How can this guy be a step ahead of us all the time? He seems to know our every move, he knew when we arrested our pervert that we had the wrong man. And what did he do? He goes and kills someone while we are in the process of interrogating the wrong man, as if ta tease us. " 

Fraser listened intently as Ray continued.

"Then when Vecchio and I had another possible suspect in Brakitt, what does the killer do? He moves in and kills someone while we are trying ta expose Brakitt! Like someone is keeping him informed Ben. Could Jacques be contacting the killer in some way? Keeping him informed of our every move?" 

Fraser raised an eyebrow in response as he caressed Ray's black hair and whispered. "That could be a possibility Ray."

Ray continued in his train of thought then added. "It's just like a chess game Ben, we move our pawn and he check mates' us every time. He knows all the moves we make even before we do. Maybe he's a cop Fraser?"

Fraser ran his fingers down Ray's cheek and stopped at his lips. "I am as baffled as you are Ray but we have concluded that Brakitt and Jacques are definitely not the killer's." 

The detective didn't feel like talking anymore, he reached over and pressed his lips to Fraser's kissing him gently. "I've missed ya so much Ben. I want you really badly."

Fraser wrapped his arms around his lover's exhausted body and pulled him closer to himself. "I want you Ray. I need you also." They sealed their lips together and Ray made his way on top of him.

*****************************************************************************

The phone jarred Ray out of his hibernation. He answered it groggily. "Y-yo? Ray here, is this you Vecchio?" 

"R-Ray? Is this you Raymond? I-I need your help." whispered Brakitt sounding doubtful.

Ray sat up quickly getting out of bed carefully so as not to waken Fraser. He stepped away in the dark room to the bathroom. "Brakitt? It's . . . It's . . . " 

Brakitt finished Ray's sentence anxiously. "I-it's five in the morning and I need to talk to you! I just received a death threat! Should I call the police?! I'm terrified with all these killings of models going on!" 

Ray grabbed his pants and slipped them on. "Lemme get dressed and I'll be right over Brakitt. Just stay put till I get there!" 

Ray dressed quickly and Fraser saw him grabbing his keys. "Where are you going? Did Ray call?"

The detective sat on the bed and started putting his tennis on. He explained that Brakitt was in trouble and needed him to go over. He didn't tell Fraser about the death threat. "I'm heading over there right now Ben."

Fraser quickly got up and grabbed his pants. "I'm going with you."

"No! No you're not! I'll call Vecchio on the way over there but I want you ta stay put Ben. I don't want you involved with this mess anymore!" 

Fraser was upset and snapped.."But I am involved already Ray. Anything that pertains to you . . . !"

Ray reached over and kissed him reassuring him that he would call Vecchio on the way. "Please Fraser! You know how jealous and possessive you've been lately! I would have to explain you to Brakitt and now is not the time! Just stay here Ben, please." 

Fraser brooded as he watched Ray leave. 

Ray called Vecchio and so did Fraser. 

*****************************************************************************

After no word for over an hour Fraser called around for both Ray and Vecchio. He got no response from either one and they had not contacted Welsh either. Fraser didn't like this at all. It was unlike Ray not to answer his cell phone. The Mountie grabbed his shirt and decided to pay this Brakitt London a visit. 

****************************************************************************

Brakitt was startled when he heard the knock at the door. "W-who's there?" he whimpered softly and terrified. 

The voice come loud from the other side of the door."Pardon the intrusion Sir and I do not mean to bother you but I am Constable Benton Fraser with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and I need to speak with Raymond, please."

Brakitt didn't recognize the voice and muttered. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but Raymond isn't here." 

Fraser became concerned with his reply. "Pardon me but I know for a fact that Raymond did indeed come over here. Could you be so kind as to open the door and confer with me?" 

Brakitt did not trust him even though he sounded very polite. But then again most police were not polite so that made him even more suspicious."Are you a cop?" 

Fraser moved in closer to the door and added. "Yes sir, I am. . . well, I mean. . .well, I'm a Royal Canadian Mounted Police but I have no jurisdiction in this area and . . . , Sir please, please open the door, I mean you no harm. I'm only concerned for Ray's safety." 

Brakitt opened the door a fraction at a time and noticed the red serge tunic first then the Stetson the guy was wearing. It wasn't hard to notice that this guy was a very handsome police if he were a policeman at all. Brakitt mumbled. "Are you a model?" 

Fraser felt a stab of jealousy as he examined the 18-year-old up close. He tried not to stare but couldn't help himself as his mind overcrowded him with jealous thoughts. * _This young man is quite fetching! Those breathtaking violet colored eyes buried under those clusters of black eyelashes are beguiling. And that exquisite, porcelain colored complexion is perfect with not even a blemish on him! Those feminine, dainty lips are . . . those heart-shaped pouted lips, that can kiss my lover for hours are_ . . . * 

Brakitt spoke up again. "Did you hear me?" 

Fraser snapped out of his stupor but couldn't shake the realization that this man was in love with his lover. It hurt that Ray had spent countless times kissing this beautiful young man. _*My Ray has been making love to those lips, kissing them, tasting them, savoring them. . . . *_

"If you're not going to answer me then I'm going to shut the door on. . ."

"No! No please don't close the door. I'm sorry. I am not a model and as I said before, I am a Constable. Where can I find Ray, please?" Fraser surveyed the apartment from where he stood. 

Brakitt was already aggravated with this Constable in the red jacket and snapped at him. "I already told you that I don't know where Raymond is at! He said he was coming right over and he never showed up! Wait a minute, how do you know Raymond? Do you work with him, Nah, you said you weren't a model. Are you the roommate that he mentioned?" 

Fraser stared at him for a couple of seconds then decided that he was going to feel great satisfaction by telling this young man the truth. "I am not his roommate, per se, but I am his lover. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find him." 

Brakitt's mouth dropped open as he stared at the handsome red jacketed stranger who retreated to the elevator. The tall, handsome prince who walked as gracefully as a gazelle and stood erect like a flagpole had just blown his world apart. 

Fraser stepped into the elevator, pressed the button to the first floor then stared at the beautiful Adonis who he had learned to dislike. This beautiful creature that was also part of Ray's life now.

******************************************************************************

Ray glanced over at Vecchio who was struggling to get free of the handcuffs that bound him to the radiator. His own hands were hurting as he sat on a chair with both hands and ankles bound by handcuffs behind him. This was how all the murdered models had been handcuffed. The duct tape across their mouths prevented them from yelling for help. 

Vecchio gestured toward the doorway. 

Ray raised his shoulders in an *I don't know* gesture and looked around him wondering where their captor had disappeared to. The only thing he remembered was heading to Brakitt's apartment when he stopped to help an accident victim sitting on the curb holding a bloodstained towel to his head. Ray had reached for his cell phone to call for an ambulance while he attended to the stranger. The accident victim somehow grabbed him and shot him up full of something and thus he was here handcuffed to this chair. He thought about the many times he had been handcuffed or kidnaped and shook his head in anger. _*I hafta stop getting hit in the head or kidnaped because this is getting ridiculous! *_ He had no idea how Vecchio ended up here unless the stranger used the same method on him. Vecchio had been brought in twenty minutes later and had been unconscious and handcuffed. Ray motioned toward the desk and Vecchio followed the direction of his partner's eyes.

They looked at the contents on top of the desk which consisted of several syringes and small medicine vials filled with some form of liquid. 

Ray noticed Vecchio's eyes widened at the realization that they were in the killer's domain. 

They both heard someone coming but when he entered he had his back to them. All they saw was a very tall male, no doubt a model, that sauntered in with an air of grace and elegance. 

Then he turned to face them.

Vecchio and Ray were stunned to notice that the guy had a striking resemblance to their *pervert* Jacques, except this one was dressed in a more refined manner. Vecchio was horrified that somehow Jacques had been released and was now here for revenge. 

Ray thought the same thing and he stared at Vecchio wondering if this was their *pervert" _* Dear God was Jacques released?! *_

The *model murderer* noticed their reaction and laughed. He strolled over to Ray and caressed his face tenderly with his fingers tips. 

Ray jerked his face from the man's touch. 

He whispered to Ray lovingly. "Oh come now Ray, don't be like this. You know that you want me you whoring slut! It was I who left you those love notes on your doorstep. I've had my eye on you when you were a blond and then you angered me when you dyed your fucking hair to that pretentious shade of black! You made me change my plans Ray because it was not you who I wanted to kill! And as for your friend, the detective here, well I hate to say this but I have no use for him. I will have to terminate him as soon as I am through with you . . . you my love, my beautiful slut whom I had other plans for! If you only knew how infuriated you made me when you dyed your fucking hair to that ugly shade of black! I never intended to fuck you Ray but now. . . But I forgave you when you strutted your cute little ass on the catwalk just to please me! And then you teased me with those handcuffs'! Oh Ray, that really got me going and I knew I had to have you! Even if your hair is in that hideous shade of black!"

Ray was totally mystified as to the identity of this guy that seemed to know everything about him. This *model murderer* who knew that he was not a model but a detective. __

"I was so deliriously happy when you came to see me Ray! I have been waiting patiently for you! I have this. . . this *obsession* with models but you were my cherished trophy! I knew if I killed them all then you would have to search for me and come to me! I thank you for the information you kept supplying me with Ray! I thank you for keeping our game going! The more I killed the closer you got to me! You could label my *fixation* a quirk like some psychiatrists do, but I prefer to call it a *a cat and mouse game.* You being the mouse of course!" He smiled and caressed Ray's cheek as he spoke.

Then it occurred to Ray that he recognized that voice. The realization slapped Ray in the face like a ton of bricks when he discovered that he knew this man. This voice was the one he had confessed all his secrets to. 

The model murderer's smile widened as he observed Ray's sudden recognition of him. The murderer reached over and yanked the tape off Ray's mouth. 

Ray was aghast and confounded. "Y-yer the priest I confessed ta! Yer the one that has been stalking me? That other guy, the one that looks like you, he is your accomplice isn't he!" 

They both watched as his face contorted and became angry at the mention of the other man and he waved his hand around frantically. "That man is sick! Sick, sick, sick! He thought he could copy me but the man is a failure at whatever he does! He's just a drugged up derelict with no common sense whatsoever! He's a monstrosity of the worst kind that stalks on anyone who has the unfortunate destiny to cross his path! I have flair, Ray! I have panache, elegance and style! I make love to my men and that pervert only fucks them! My twin brother is a sick, sick fuck!" 

Both detective's were shocked to learn that the one being held captive was this one's twin. They watched as the man's beautiful face contort in disgust as he talked about his brother.

Vecchio and Ray now understood why their eyewitnesses had identified the wrong man. The witnesses had seen the face of this man that had committed the murders but they had mistakenly arrested the wrong person! This was the model murderer and Fraser had been right all along. Except Fraser didn't know there were two of them! There was a murderer and he was standing in this room.

The man sauntered over to Ray and re-taped his mouth. "Enough of this talk. We have to move fast because the police will be looking for both of you very soon." He then undid the cuffs freeing Ray's ankles from the chair but redid them back together quickly. The perp lifted Ray with ease as if lifting a basket full of clothes and swung him over his shoulder. "If you'll excuse us detective, Ray and I have business to take care of in the bathroom. I'll take care of you after this." and he left Vecchio alone. 

Vecchio yanked at his cuff's but only managed to make his wrist bleed as he cursed under his breath.

***************************************************************************

The model murderer dropped Ray onto the bed on top of the black silk sheets he had prepared for this occasion. 

Ray gasped as he landed heavily on the bed then scanned the area looking for a way out. 

The murderer then removed his shirt and flaunted his beautifully muscled upper chest. He smiled seductively at Ray who could only stare at him disgusted by his sight. He preceded to chatter with the detective as he undressed. "Detective Raymond Kowalski, allow me introduce myself. My name is Marquis Barbeau and I am originally from France as you might have guessed by now with that hideous name of mine. I came to the United States to find my fame and fortune as they say but alas the dream has eluded me!" 

Ray watched as the priest stepped out of his pants, folded them and placed them on a chair like something that Fraser would do. Next he grabbed an average shoe box from his chest of drawers and pulled out some plastic gloves. He proceeded to put them on and continued with his story. 

"As I was saying. I tried to make it in the *modeling business* as my sick brother would say, but then I was rejected by my own peers! They blackballed me because of my crazy brother who insisted on ruining my image. The man would consistently start bar fights and end up in jail or commit some crime and they would assume it was me so the model industry refused to hire me for any jobs. I'm surprised you don't remember my brother detective. You and your Constable lover had him arrested in one of those drug busts one night. That is when I first saw you detective. I had to go bail my brother out at the Station and I saw you. What caught my attention was your arrogance and conceitedness. You were so damn cocky and cocksure, just so full of yourself that I immediately abhorred you! I immediately recognized the slut that you were while hiding under that blond hair!" The priest removed a tube of KY jelly and some condoms from the box and threw them on the bed by Ray. "From that day on I decided that I needed to get closer to you and teach you a lesson! That is when I got this brilliant plan! I knew you would jump at this case in a heartbeat!" Marquis sat on the bed.

Ray jerked away and tried to remain calm. The news sickened him. The man was saying that he started killing because he wanted to get closer to him and the news appalled him.

"I hate conceited, cocky, airheaded models that strut around like they are God's gifts to this Earth, detective!. . and I hated you too! I despise how they arrogantly pretend to be better then everyone else because of some pretty face God gave to them! I detest their beauty! I especially hate you because you ignored me! I hate your arrogance and cockiness Ray! I had to get rid of those other vermin who call themselves *models* who flaunt and tease you with their beauty! But you were the exception Ray. . .you were not a model and your hair is definitely not black! I targeted you from the beginning my slutty, detective. I knew you would be the ultimate prize!"

Marquis moved in closer to Ray and caressed the detective's hair lovingly whispering into his ear. "Don't worry Ray, I promise not to hurt you much when I penetrate you. Besides you've already done this several times before with your lover so you should be a pro at it. Oh, before I forget! How about those newspaper threats? Your neighbors illness made things convenient for me to pay her daily visits and collect her and your paper. I had the pleasure of throwing it on your doorstep with my notes in it. " Marquis attempted to undo Ray's zipper but the detective slithered away. Marquis persisted but became frustrated because Ray kept fighting him. The other models had come willingly, they had made love to him readily. After their passionate lovemaking he would inject them while they slept. He injected them so no one could blackmail or testify against him. Besides watching them die was the only way he could achieve sexual gratification. He glared at Ray annoyed with his rejection. This one was not a willing participant and meant to cause him problems. He got off the bed and went back to his box.

Ray became alarmed when he saw the syringe in his hand. "I'm sorry Ray but I'm going to have to sedate you. I cannot afford to fight with you and get myself scarred in case I should ever return to modeling again. " 

Ray shook his head vigorously. 

Marquis stared at him and then added. "I won't give it to you if you can promise me that you will behave and let me do what I have to do Ray." 

Ray nodded yes, vigorously. 

"Okay Ray, but if you fight me you know I will not hesitate to kill you. I will not hesitate even for a second. Understand?"

Ray nodded yes. 

Marquis yanked his legs further down and redid the ankle cuffs to the foot of the bed. He then proceeded to undo the detective's belt, button and zipper as Ray watched his every move. He then yanked both the pants and underwear down and Ray gasped.

Marquis gazed at the detective's naked body lovingly touching him, running both hands down his solid wash board stomach, feeling every taut muscle as it froze in place. Then he took Ray's penis in his fingers affectionately. 

Ray didn't have an erection nor did he want one but he feared that this might anger Marquis. * _What if I don't participate like his other victims and piss him off? Will he kill me? *_

Marquis caressed Ray's body appreciatively. Running his hands down his torso then down his thighs touching him tenderly.

Ray had to shut his eyes tight and clench his teeth when he felt Marquis warm mouth on his penis. He knew he was going to be sick, his head was spinning, his stomach tightened and he felt nauseous. 

Marquis worked his mouth greedily all around his penis, licking, tasting, and swallowing the saliva that poured out of him. He moved further down to his scrotum and sucked on him making those slurping sounds sound loud in the quiet room. He seemed to be enjoying the detective tremendously.

Ray couldn't help but get an erection, not because he was excited, but because he was on an *adrenalin* high. He felt sick to his stomach realizing that his body was betraying him because his cock was hardening quickly. Then he thought about Fraser and what he had said. If Fraser was correct, this maniac only got off once he would kill his victims. If Fraser was correct, then Ray was doomed.

******************************************************************************

Fraser notified Lieutenant Welsh about not being able to contact either detective for the past few hours. The search went out immediately. Fraser then questioned the Lieutenant about Ray's status concerning the station's psychiatrist. "Leuftenant, where would I locate the psychiatrist Detective Kowalski was patronizing here at the station?"

Welsh gave Fraser a puzzled stare. 

Dewey chuckled at Fraser's question and added. "He wasn't seeing the head shrink Fraser. He said something about having nightmares so he went to "confess" his sins to some priest and said he felt so much better after that he didn't need the shrink." 

Fraser was surprised Ray had not told him about seeing a priest. But again, Ray had not told him about a lot of things lately. The concept of Ray confessing to a priest crossed his mind and he pondered the idea out loud. "M-m-m-m-m-m. Priest?. . . Ray confessed?. . . Confession?. . . Prayer?. . Pray on your knees? Their knees were scarred as in . . . ! The victims had markings on their . . . Leuftenant! I know where they are! The victims had marking's on their knee's!"

Lieutenant Welsh was totally confused with Fraser's rambling and so was Dewey. 

***************************************************************************

Welsh sent Huey and some other officers to search the church. Fraser, Welsh, Dewey and some other officer's headed to the priest home. 

Welsh called the ambulance just in case they might need help.

****************************************************************************

Ray kept his eyes closed as Marquis kept licking his crotch hungrily. He could hear the slurping sounds the priest made and it disgusted him. 

Then Marquis stopped. He just pulled away and stopped.

Ray opened his eyes baffled by what would happen next. 

Marquis grabbed him from the arm and angrily flipped him around onto his stomach jerking the cuffs on his ankles. 

The detective let out a harsh moan because of the burning pain that radiated up his legs.

Marquis hadn't remembered he had bound him to the bedframe until he heard Ray cry out. He undid the ankle cuffs' and re-cuffed him to the bedframe.

Ray realized what was coming next. He tried to turn his face around to watch over his shoulder at what Marquis intended to do. * _Shit, looks like I'm gonna get fucked! I just hope he likes it so much that he lets me live.*_ At this point Ray didn't care if he got raped, just as long as Marquis would let him live so he could be with Ben again. Then the detective felt him. He felt Marquis hands spread his butt cheeks and smooth the jelly in between them reaching in caressing his puckered hole. The priest was very gentle, touching lightly, not that Ray was enjoying this at all, but he did notice.

Then Ray felt Marquis cock slip between his legs and he had to fight back a wave of nausea. The priest was rock hard and hot to the touch and this was frightening. Ray was not scared of getting penetrated but he was scared that he might have to die for the priest to achieve an orgasm. He felt Marquis drop himself on top of his back and that rock hard cock slid between his buttocks, but not in. Then the priest's hot breath was in his ear and it seemed to singe where it landed. Marquis whispered something about wanting him so badly but Ray refused to listen, instead he decided it would be best to think about Ben and block his rapist out. 

Without further preparations Marquis shoved his cock into Ray making him scream silently into the duct tape and jerk his own hardened penis into the bed causing him even more pain. He shut his eyes tight and bit down on his teeth as the priest cock seared throughout him. The pain was excruciating but the disgust was ten times worse. This vile creature was in him because he loved him but Ray knew that if he had the chance he would kick the life out of this perverted excuse for a human being. 

Marquis grabbed Ray's shoulders digging his fingers in, trying to get a firm grip on the detective. He pulled his cock out and then thrust himself in hard, making Ray scream against the duct tape that cut his cries off. 

Ray squeezed his eyes tightly as tears of pain and shame rolled down his face while Marquis fucked him unmercifully. The priest was pumping hard into his opening, pounding sweaty flesh against sweaty flesh. Their bodies slapped hard against each other and Ray could feel that hard cock tearing him up as the priest became more and more frantic with his pumping. Ray was beginning to realize that Marquis was having trouble achieving an orgasm and that was a very bad sign. 

Marquis shoved himself in over and over again, thrust after thrust not caring about Ray any longer. He was sweating and swearing at Ray and blaming him for his failure to ejaculate. 

The priest failure really frightened the detective more then the fucking could but Ray was in tremendous pain and shut himself down. He felt as if Marquis was ripping him apart, tearing hard into him with each thrust and he thought that he would pass out with the pain.

***************************************************************************

Vecchio noticed that when Marquis returned an hour later he was zipping his pants and smiling. He seemed content with whatever he had done to Stanley.

"Thought I had forgotten about you didn't you detective? Your friend Ray is sleeping right now so don't worry about him. I must admit that we did have such a fantastic time though! He has the most beautiful muscled butt cheeks and a tight little asshole that is to die for! I thought you might like to know that detective not that it will do you any good. But don't you worry about a thing, I haven't forgotten about you. With you, well I guess a peaceful overdose would work just as well. I'm not into the habit of hurting people detective, actually, I love helping them! Now let's get this syringe ready and we'll put you to sleep."

Vecchio understood that Marquis had raped Stanley, but had he killed him also?

The priest went to his desk and pulled out the syringe and proceeded to fill it up with the morphine vials laying on his desk. He strolled back toward Vecchio and kneeled before him still flashing that beautiful smile as he took the detective's arm. "Now before I do this would you like to confess your sins? Just nod yes or no if you decide not to." 

Vecchio nodded yes so he could buy more time to think of something. 

Marquis smiled then removed the tape from his mouth. 

Vecchio snarled. "You're a screwed up fuck! You're the one whose gonna end up in hell you piece of shit! You're the one whose gonna. . ."

Then they both gasped when Dewey and Fraser crashed through the door while Dief barked scaring Marquis in place. 

Dewey trained his gun on Marquis who had sat up terrified of the dog who snarled at him. 

Welsh rushed in and headed over to Vecchio quickly. "Are you okay? Where's Kowalski?" 

Vecchio growled. "He's in the next room. He might be hurt Lieutenant! This maniac has already . ."

But when Fraser had heard Vecchio mention the next room he hurried out.

Fraser ran to the bedroom next door and pushed the door open. He first noticed the rumpled satin sheets on the full size bed stained with blood and then the contents on it. Then he heard Ray's moans coming from the bathroom. The Mountie hurried into the bathroom and found Ray kneeling on the floor with his head resting on the closed commode. His arms were stretched around the middle of the commode and cuffed to the back of it. He wore no shirt and his pants were unzipped. 

Fraser rushed over to him and immediately checked his vitals reaching under his neck to check his pulse. 

Ray tried to lift his head and could only mumble. "mor . . . mor. .pin" 

Fraser's heart raced as he detected how drugged his lover's voice sounded and held his head up between his hands. "Ray, morphine?! Did he inject you with morphine Ray?!" 

Ray could barely nod yes and Fraser checked his eyes.

Vecchio ran in followed by Welsh and a paramedic. 

Fraser told them Ray had been injected with morphine and the paramedic started to administer help. 

Fraser had felt Ray's strong pulse and knew that his lover would be fine now that the paramedics were here. 

Another paramedic joined them while Dewey and Huey escorted the killer to the car. 

Fraser observed Vecchio standing by the bed and walked over to see what he was doing. 

Vecchio noticed the red Serge tunic approaching him and quickly stuck his hands into his pockets. 

Fraser stared at the detective then added. "Ray, that is evidence." 

Vecchio glared at the Mounty. "It's nothing Benny." 

Fraser stared into Ray's eyes and repeated. "Ray that is evidence. When I first arrived there was a condom on the bed, a used one to be precise, some plastic gloves and a tube of some type of jelly. They are not there now because they are in your pocket."

Ray glanced toward Stanley's direction and asked. "Is he going to be ok?" 

Fraser nodded "Yes, now do you want to explain why these contents are missing and are in your pocket? You are tampering with evidence, Ray." 

Vecchio pulled the contents out of his pocket. He held the evidence up bundled inside Ray's sock. "Listen Benny. Do you see this? It's the contents on that bed and do you think for one minute that Stanley wants anybody to find out what happened to him? He's a cop Benny! A cop that got raped! There's no way in hell that he's going to testify before a jury that he got raped! Do you want to see him humiliated before the whole city?! I mean I hate the guy but I fight fair and this isn't fair Benny! We both were almost killed here! Another fifteen minutes and Stanley would've been dead and so would I!" 

Vecchio shoved the sock with its contents back into his pocket and continued to reprimand Fraser.

"I want this pervert to do a very long time for killing innocent people. He used his calling as a priest to seduce innocent men, to entice and kill them. Do you want him to get by on a plea bargain for a lesser crime like rape instead of murder?! I sure as hell don't!" 

Fraser stared at the Italian who had finished with his tongue-lashing. He lowered his head and stared at the floor. "Understood" 

Vecchio waited for Welsh, the paramedics and Fraser to leave before pulling the sheets off the bed and stuck them in a pillow case and left.

Fraser rode in the ambulance with Ray as he slept peacefully.

***************************************************************************** 

Hours later Ray opened his eyes and notice the red serge first then his lover in it. Fraser was sitting beside him holding his hand and smiling. That smile was all the assurance Ray needed to know that everything was going to be fine. Fraser's radiant smile was the best medicine of all. 

Fraser smiled and reached over to caress his lover's cheek. "Hello in there handsome. How are you feeling?" 

Ray sat up too quick and felt a throbbing pain in his head. "Ow-w-w-w! Fraser? Where am I?" 

Fraser pushed him back into the pillow gently. "Don't try to get up Ray. . .. You're in a hospital and you're going to be fine. They are keeping you here for observation and to sleep off the morphine. Mr. Barbeau merely sedated you till . . . well, you are doing well." 

Ray laid back still feeling that throbbing headache again. "Damn that hurts! Vecchio?! Is . . . he . . .?"

"He's fine. . . .just lay back and relax Ray. He's downstairs waiting to talk to you."

Ray recalled the whole sordid mess especially the fact that he was raped and he looked to Fraser. "Ben! what . . . What did they do to me here at the hospital?" 

Fraser understood what he wanted to know but knew Ray was not ready to talk about it. "They checked your vitals and administered medication, why?" 

"I uh. . . I was soiled when uh. . ."

"I asked the doctor's if I could clean you up Ray and they wouldn't allow me."

Ray stared at the Mountie waiting to hear more, but Fraser wasn't saying anymore. "Ben. . .I need ta talk to Vecchio. Would you please go and . . . " 

Fraser nodded and picked the phone up and handed it to Ray. "He said for you to call his cell phone when you woke up. Here you go." 

Ray took the phone then dialed Vecchio's number.

"Detective Vecchio here." Ray answered from the lobby. 

"It's me Ray, could you come up to my room, I need to talk to you, right away." 

"Sure thing." And both hung up. 

Fraser stared at his lover then he whispered."Did Mr. Barbeau hurt you?" The Mountie reached over and caressed Ray's black hair noticing the blond roots were already showing.

Ray smiled and leaned into his lover's hand as he caressed his hair. "I'm fine Ben, I'm always fine as long as I have you."

Ray reached over and placed a kiss on his lover's wrist. 

At this point a tear escaped Fraser's eye, he shut his eyes tight to stop himself from crying. He then reached down and pressed his lips to his lover thrusting his tongue into him to assure himself that his lover was indeed fine.

Ray was surprised that Mr. Polite, Shy Canadian Mountie, was kissing him in public where anyone could just walk in and catch them. 

And Vecchio did just that, he walked in as they kissed."Oh Jeez-z-z-ze! That's really nice. This is really very nice you two! What if I had been Welsh or somebody else?!" 

Fraser shot straight up and moved away blushing profusely. 

Ray laughed at being caught by Fraser's ex and he loved it. "Just stuff it Vecchio, he thought I had passed out and was giving me mouth ta mouth right Ben? Um . . . Ben, could you do me a big favor and get me something to read from the lobby please?" 

Fraser knew he was being asked to leave and he didn't want to leave, but Ray insisted. "Very well Ray, I'll be right back." 

Vecchio watched as Ray eased up slowly on his pillow. "So you're gonna live huh? Too bad." 

Ray looked to Vecchio and smiled. " Yeah, it's too bad for you . . . wanna fill me in Vecchio?" 

Vecchio was puzzled about what he was being asked specifically. "What part are you referring to Stanley?" 

Ray continued. "I wanna know what yer putting in your police report about me. About what happened ta me Vecchio. I want details. " 

Vecchio stared at Ray and then looked out the window. "I'm not putting anything in my papers about you Stanley because I don't know what happened to you in the other room. All I know is what happened in the room we both were at. I wasn't in the other room with you so how can I say what happened since I wasn't there? I was cuffed up remember?" 

It annoyed Ray that he was going to have to spell it out to Vecchio and he snapped angrily. "Vecchio, there was evidence on that bed and you know it! What's gonna happen to that evidence?! Is it up in the evidence locker room now? 'Cause I ain't gonna testify to anything but being kidnaped and battered! You know what I'm talking about 'cause he left the condoms and other shit on the bed after he used me for his pin cushion! You and I know that he raped me Vecchio!"

Vecchio took a deep breath and stared at him. He pushed his hand into his pocket and withdrew the sock with it's contents and held it up for Ray to see. Then he mumbled quietly. "As I said Stanley, there was no evidence on the bed. There was no rape and I don't know what happened in the room next to mine. What part do you not understand? We caught the *Model Murderer* who just happens to be a sexual perverted priest and a rapist, but mostly he is our serial killer." 

Ray understood what the Italian was telling him now. He sighed deeply and hesitantly offered his gratitude. "T-That's twice I owe ya for saving my life Vecchio" 

Vecchio grinned and corrected him. "You owe me three times Stanley, but hey who's counting. Just get strong or I'll have to step in where the Mountie's concerned. It isn't over yet Stanley. I mean me and the Mountie are not over yet. . . . You know that right?" 

Ray leered at the Italian. "I'll file that under warning Vecchio. Just keep yer hands off him 'cause he belongs to me now." 

Vecchio reached over and handed him the sock. "Here, it's yours. Do whatever you want with it. I burned the sheets just so you'll know." 

Ray gave him a puzzled look and took the sock glancing into it. He nearly jumped at the sight of the evidence that Vecchio had removed. He glanced up at Vecchio with a questioning look.

Vecchio took a deep breath and said. "I don't want to get rid of it because it's yours. Secondly I don't want you to ever think that I would keep it and use it against you as blackmail. I may fight dirty Stanley but I fight fair." 

Ray nodded in understanding.

Fraser walked in holding five magazines in his hands."Ray, I could only find these magazines. . .two of Good Housekeeping, two of Parenting and one Red book. Although I cannot understand why they would refer to it as Red book since the book is in no way red."

Vecchio smiled at Benny then he turned to Ray. "That's the one thing I really like about him. The man's too damn smart even for himself." 

Ray smiled and had to agree with Vecchio. 

Vecchio then left them alone. 

Fraser put the magazines away and sat by his lover's side caressing his hand. "What were you two discussing Ray?" 

Ray smiled, kissed his hand and struggle to get off the bed. "That I'm getting out of here Fraser Where's my clothing?" 

Fraser got up immediately. "No Ray! Please! You have to get back into the bed and. .."

Ray managed to get up and felt the pounding headache almost knocked him back down. "Hey. . .I'm just fine.. . .I just need my clothes."

Fraser followed his lover to the closet. "No, Ray you need to stay in bed! The doctor . . . " 

The detective opened the closet's and the drawers and could not find his clothes. "I'm not staying, cause I'm just fine. Now where are my clothes' Ben?!"

Fraser could tell by the way he was walking that he was in a lot of pain. He yelped every once in a while and he would winch when he would step.

"Come on Fraser! Give me my damn clothes!" he whined."If you don't I'll walk outta here stark naked!"

Fraser frowned then went to the night stand, opened the bottom compartment and handed Ray his jeans and shirt. 

Ray dressed, argued with the nurses and walked out with Fraser by his side. 

****************************************************************************

Once they arrived at home the hurting detective limped straight to the couch and Fraser sat by him. "Ray are you sure that you are fine?"

Ray snapped at Fraser as the Mountie insisted on making him comfortable. "Stop it Ben! No, I'm not fine! But don't be mothering me please! Here lemme help you take that red serge off so we . . . " 

The doorbell rang and Fraser was puzzled as to who could be calling. "Were we expecting someone? I'll be right back and you stay here. Don't go anywhere. " 

Ray was hurting and he was annoyed at being pampered. "Yes mother dear."

Fraser opened the door and was stunned to see Brakitt standing on the porch. 

Brakitt stood perfectly still as he stared into Fraser's beautiful smokey blues and felt a pinch of hate for this beautiful red-coated Adonis. "Excuse me Fraser, but may I please speak with Raymond? I just came from the hospital and they said he had been released." 

Fraser glared at the beautiful young boy with the beautiful violet eyes and the pretty face standing before him. Red flags went up in Fraser's mind alerting him of the danger posed on him by the competitor. He felt the hand of jealousy squeeze his heart in its powerful grip and knew he didn't particularly like this young boy. The Mountie then smiled broadly, showing off his charming smile and replied. "Of course you may speak with Ray. Please come in. He's recuperating in the living room" 

Brakitt hated him, not only because the Mountie was beautiful but because he was so damned polite. And that smile the Mountie brandished, that beautiful, gorgeous smile, was too captivating not to notice. Brakitt reciprocated with the best smile he could conjure up. "Thank you, Fraser." 

Fraser escorted him in and sighed as he envisioned ripping those damn red pouted lips off his competitor's face. Those lips that had kissed *his* Ray. "Uh, Ray you have company." 

Ray sat up quickly after Fraser stepped aside to show him his guest. 

Brakitt walked in sheepishly and smiled. "I don't mean to intrude but we need to talk Raymond." 

Ray looked to Fraser and so did Brakitt. 

Fraser looked to them both then at Ray. "Do you want me to leave?"

Ray didn't know how to respond.

Brakitt added. "I need to talk to him alone if you don't mind."

Fraser glanced at Ray then nodded."Understood" and left to the kitchen. 

"Come have a seat Brakitt." Ray gestured for him to join him on the couch. 

Brakitt went and sat by him. 

Ray gazed into those beautiful violet eyes and realized how handsome this young man actually was. Their knees touched as they sat and looked at each other. 

Brakitt blushed and smiled as Ray stared at him and Ray wondered how he had missed that beautiful smile. But then again this had been a job and he hadn't really stop to appreciate the beauty of this young man sitting before him.

Brakitt finally spoke but he looked down at his hands when he did. "Raymond, I just found out that you're a detective. I thought you were a model, well you told me you were. But I didn't know you were an undercover detective pretending to be a model. Then I find out that you have a lover, and a beautiful one at that! This whole thing really bites, Raymond. Why would you lie to me? Why did you use me like that?" Brakitt was now staring into those pale blues he had fallen in love with. 

Ray sighed and moved in closer cupping the young models knee "I didn't mean to use you Brakitt. It's not what yer thinking. . .You were under investigation in this murder case. You were one of our prime suspects on our model murderer case and part of my job was to go undercover and . . . and . . . date you to expose you. We suspected you among our other suspects to be our killer but of course that proved to be wrong since we caught our killer. But I didn't use you intentionally." 

Fraser passed by and saw Ray's hand resting on Brakitt's knee and felt a sting of jealousy stir within him before heading upstairs. 

Brakitt was shocked at hearing that he had been under investigation for murder. "Murder! Me! How could you even think that Raymond?!. . . .How could you think that I would be capable of hurting anyone for that matter! How could you. . ."

Ray reached over and covered Brakitt's mouth. "Sh-h-h-h!" 

Brakitt stared at him then whispered. "Did you believe that I was the killer Raymond?" 

Ray removed his hand from the young man's mouth and smiled. "To tell you the honest truth Brakitt, I didn't believe it for a second. But certain detectives did and I had to do my job." 

Brakitt was still staggered that he had been under investigation for murder. But was then relieved that they had caught the actual killer. Then he realized what this meant and he gazed into those blues again asking sadly. "But. . .But then. . . you're not going to see me any more am I right? You're still with . . . him . . . aren't you? With Fraser who is also a detective like you. He is. . .he is your real lover isn't he?" 

Ray looked into those saddened eyes and nodded. "Yes, Fraser is my lover. . . I'm in love with him Brakitt. I'm very sorry ta hurt you but he means the world ta me. We've been together for quite a while. I'm very sorry. I will admit that I actually had a fantastic time being with you, though" 

The young model looked away stung by Ray's words. It tore him up inside to realize that this had all been a sham. That Ray had never really been in love with him at all. 

Ray tugged at his hand. "Brakitt?. . .Brakitt?. . .I'm sorry."

Brakitt wiped at his eyes then looked at Ray. "You used me. . . I thought you loved me. . .But I can understand how you could be in love with him Ray. He's a very handsome man and . . . he's a very lucky man. I assumed he was a model when he came to my apartment looking for you but he told me he was a Constable. Ray?. . .I still love you though."

Ray frowned and reclined into the couch. "I don't know what to tell you Brakitt. . . all I can say is that I'm so sorry. Do you have plans now that the killer is off the streets?" 

Brakitt looked up at Ray and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll just go back to work. But this means that I won't be seeing you again will I Ray? I mean, your lover won't like that, would he?"

Ray shook his head "I really can't see you anymore. Fraser can be jealous sometimes." 

Brakitt nodded his understanding. He then reached over to kiss Ray. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the detectives.

Fraser passed again coming downstairs and stopped to watch Brakitt kissing Ray. He didn't budge wanting to see how his lover would respond. 

But Ray did not touch Brakitt, he also didn't stop him when Brakitt wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

Fraser was stunned to see that they were kissing a little too passionately right in the living room. 

Then Ray broke the kiss and moved back catching a glimpse of Fraser staring at him. 

Fraser gave him a cold glare and hightailed it to the kitchen.

Ray stood up and offered Brakitt a hand. "I'll see you to the door Brakitt. Maybe someday when you become famous, you'll call me up and gloat. Okay?" 

Brakitt laughed as he held onto Ray's hand intertwining his fingers with Ray's. "I sure will, and I'll rub it in your face to remind you of what you gave up!"

Brakitt stepped out of the door and turned to face Ray and smiled. "Raymond. . .I'm really going to miss you. I love. . ." 

Ray only smiled as he stood with hands tucked in his pockets. 

Brakitt reached over and kissed him briefly again and whispered. "I still love you and the invitation still stands if you decide you want me." He then turned away and left.

Ray closed the door and hobbled his way to go check on Fraser in the kitchen. As he approached the kitchen, he could hear the pots and pans banging loudly. Ray smiled as he stepped in and mumbled. "Yep, my lover's really angry with me" Ray hobbled closer feeling the immense pain starting to nag him again and yelled over the noise.. . . . Hey! Hey! What's with the banging?! Yer giving me a headache Frase!" 

Angry with his lover, Fraser turned and gave him the innocent wide-eyed look. " Was I being loud, Ray? I didn't realize I was being loud. Is _ ***he***_ gone?" 

Ray smiled and went up behind the Mountie wrapping his arms around Fraser's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "Yes * _ **he's***_ gone and yes yer being loud and yes yer also being a jealous boar! You know this was part of my job Fraser so quit being jealous! He's out of my life now." 

Fraser glanced over his shoulder at Ray and huffed jealously. "I am being a jealous boar? Why am I am a boar and why did you have to kiss him if the job is already over with?!" 

Ray had to smile. He loved seeing Fraser jealous of him for once because it was always the other way around. He was always jealous of Fraser's admirer's, which were many, and he always had to beat them off with a stick. The detective kissed the back of Fraser's neck again and then ran his tongue up to behind his ear and growled. "Hey! Cut the jealousy stuff and gimme a kiss, Fraser." 

Fraser turned around and stared into those clear pale blues. 

Ray stared into those smokey blues then rumbled. "Well?" 

Fraser smiled then pressed his lips gently onto Ray's then backed off. 

Ray was disappointed with the kiss. "Oh please Fraser. . .Is that the best that you can do?" 

Fraser glared at his lover. "Why? Can he kiss better?" 

Ray stared in return.

The Mountie reached up, undid the velcro on his red serge then embraced Ray in both arms and plastered his parted lips to his lover's. His tongue searched for Ray's satiny soft one and licked it roughly. He then sucked on the velvety, luscious lower lip that he so much adored, nipping it between his teeth. Then he brushed his tongue gently around the inside of Ray's soft mouth savoring the inner warmness. 

The kiss aroused Ray immediately and he took Fraser's hand placing it gently on his hurting, hardened cock squeezing his hand on top of Fraser's. He moaned softly both in pleasure and pain into his lover's mouth. 

Fraser smiled feeling reassured that he still had the power to arouse his lover as quickly as the drop of his Stetson hat. The Mountie broke the kiss and whispered raspily into Ray's mouth. "Do you want me Ray? Do you want me to kiss and lick every inch of you? Your mouth, your cock. . .all of you?!" 

Ray loved it when Fraser talked dirty to him because he rarely did it due to his shyness and politeness. He sighed deeply and smiled "Oh God, yes! Make me hot and horny Ben, kiss me, lick me, suck me all over and I promise to do whatever you want me to do for you." He reached up and nipped his lover's neck. Then smiled when he felt Fraser's rock hard cock push into his leg.

Fraser was panting as he cupped Ray's butt and pumped himself into his partner's crotch.

Ray moaned loudly.

The Mountie licked his lover's chin then reached in for another wet hot kiss.

Ray practically exploded right there when Fraser sucked on his tongue hard. He pulled away and moaned."Oh God Fras-ser! Let's go ta our bed . . . "

But the doorbell stopped them cold in their tracks. 

Ray glanced over at Fraser "Ignore it! Come on and. . ." 

But the person was persistent and the bell kept ringing incessantly. 

Fraser continued kissing Ray but it was useless, the spell was broken. 

Ray snapped "Shit!" and released his lover. 

The Mountie pulled away and went to answer the door. "Oh Dear. . . . Attorney Vecchio. What can I do for you?" 

She glared at him, scanning him up and down then pushed her way past the Mountie as he stepped aside. He stood by holding the door open.

"I need to see your lover, is he in?" She growled as she proceeded into the hallway.

Fraser's eyebrow shot upward and added "Pardon me?" 

Stella spoke louder to make sure that Ray heard her this time. "I need to see Ray! Could you go and get him for me?! You really should fix yourself up Constable, your hair is a mess, your velcro is undone and your fly is open!" 

Fraser followed her stare down to his zipper, blushed a crimson red and quickly turned around and zipped his pants. He turned back to face her as he did the velcro back up. "If you will give me a minute I will go and get . . . " 

But Ray had heard her yelling and immediately hobbled over. "What the hell is wrong with you woman! You have no right ta come in here making demands and yelling at Fraser in his own house! He can run around naked if he wants to!" 

Fraser blushed. "Ray."

Stella gave Ray a hostile look then barked. " Well I bet you'd like that a lot wouldn't you, Ray! Having him running around naked for you! We need to talk. You, me and your lover here need to talk!" She went past them to the living room. 

Ray glanced at Fraser who was standing there blushing and wearing that stunned look on his face.

Fraser glanced back at his lover.

Ray was furious that she had treated Fraser disgracefully, so he stormed into the living room furiously.

Fraser hurried after him grabbing his arm "Wait! . . . Ray Wait! . . . .Please Ray!" 

But Ray dragged him along hobbling into the living room. He panted angrily as he stormed over to the couch where she sat and yelped. "OW! Shit! . . .Fuck!" Then he glared down at her and snarled. "And who the fuck do you think you are coming into our house and yelling at him! I want you to get the hell out of our house now Stella! Now!"

Fraser stepped in front of Ray and patted his chest. "Ray calm down. There's no sense in yell. . . " 

Ray pushed the Mountie aside gently and glared at his ex wife. "Hold on Ben. . . Stella I want ya ta leave now or so help me I'm gonna throw you out on yer fucking ass!" 

Stella was furious and refused to budge. "I want to know if it's true that you are living here with Fraser as your lover and why I'm the last one to find out! I just discovered that most of the people at the precinct know about your relationship to Fraser! How the hell did you go and do something like this Ray?! Does your mother even know about this?!" 

Ray was beyond furious and barked. "I don't care who knows about me and him, Stella! So what? It's none of anybody's fucking business what I do with my own personal time! Especially none of yer fucking business!" 

Stella was infuriated and stood up to his face. "How could you do such a stupid thing?! Haven't you given your job any consideration Ray?! Have you lost your mind?!" 

Fraser interrupted "Ray is correct Attorney . . . " 

She whipped her head in Fraser's direction and snapped at him "Don't you dare correct me! You can correct your lover all you want but not me Constable Fraser!" 

Ray was blinded by fury. "Hey! You don't yell at him! He's not to blam . . . " 

But she yelled at him next "You don't have to be defending him! He can defend himself can't he!? He's a grown man as far as I can tell isn't he?!"

Ray blurted. "Yes! Yes, but yer in my house and he's with me and you have no right ta . . . " 

She laughed sarcastically. "Correction. Didn't you just tell me that it's his house too? Doesn't he live here with you?" 

Fraser attempted to interrupt once again. "There is no sense in everyone yell . . . " 

And again she attacked Fraser. "You shut the fuck up!" 

Ray jumped. "Hey! Don't you be swearing at him?! You . . . " 

Fraser cut in "Attorney and Ray please calm down. Why don't we. . . ."

She stepped up to Fraser and Ray thought she was going to hit him and yanked her back. "Don't! Don't you dare hit him Stella!" 

Fraser didn't budge an inch and watched as Stella glared at Ray angrily. They stood inches from each other's face glaring at each other. 

Stella fumed "Let me go Ray!" 

Ray released her and stepped back. "Leave 'im alone Stell."

Stella panted in anger and pushed the hair away from her face. "Fine Ray. . . you have answered what I wanted to know. You are in love with him aren't you? Just tell it to my face!" 

Ray glanced at Fraser and knew, he just knew that Fraser would understand if he didn't answer her. He knew Fraser would still love him regardless if he denied being in love with the Mountie. But that is why Ray was in love with the Canadian. Because Fraser was willing to love him in spite of all his shortcomings. 

Ray then turned to Stella and smiled. 'Stella, I'm madly in love with Ben. He means the world ta me and it doesn't matter what anyone says 'cause I intend to keep on loving him." 

Fraser dared not speak another word but his heart felt swell with happiness. It felt wonderful to hear Ray declare his love for him over Stella. Stella had always been his number one threat until today.

Stella's breath caught in her throat and then she stepped back away from Ray. Something had broken between her and her ex husband when he proclaimed his love for the Mountie. She moved away feeling tired and drained and headed for the door. 

Fraser and Ray both watched her walk away looking dazed.

Once she reached the door she turned around and looked over at Fraser who was now behind her. "Fraser?. . . . Are you in love with Ray?"

Fraser stared at her then confirmed her fear. " With all my heart Attorney Vecchio."

****************************************************************************

After dinner both showered separately for bed which had tremendously annoyed the Mountie. He wanted to help Ray shower but the detective had adamantly refused. Fraser waited for his lover in bed and wondered if he was going to tell him about the rape. After Stella had left, Ray had become quiet not wanting to bring her name up and that bothered Fraser. 

As Ray toweled himself in the bathroom, he looked down at his bruises. He knew he was going to have to explain them to his lover which is why he refused to have the Mountie help him shower. He was really concerned about how the Mountie was going to react about his injuries so he had remained quiet all evening. He kept wondering how to explain the bruising between his legs and abdomen.

Ray wore his navy warm up bottoms and crawled into bed cuddling up to the Mountie. Wrapping an arm around his lover's body Ray kissed him, then looked into those smokey blues and whispered. "Okay Mountie, tell me what's on yer mind. It has ta be something big judging by the look on yer face."

Fraser took a deep breath and decided to risk Ray's wrath. "Ray are you still in love with Attorney Vecchio?" 

Ray was surprised by the question. He thought Fraser had other things on his mind and not this. "Oh God Ben, you should know by now that I'm not in love with her! I fell in love with you and stopped loving her more then a year ago, Ben. It's you I'm definitely in love with Fraser and you've got to know that." 

Fraser gazed into his pale blues then added. "And if you love me like you say you do, you would tell me everything, wouldn't you? You wouldn't keep secrets from me would you Ray?"

Ray smiled, reached up and caressed his lover's recently shaven cheek and gazed into those beautiful smokey blues. He gazed at Fraser's lips and brushed his fingers across them. The detective was admiring those perfect lips, the ones that brought him so much satisfaction in every which way. Ray then whispered. "Fraser I wouldn't keep any secrets from you and you know it. I wouldn't do anything to mess up our relationship, so tell me what's bothering you stud."

Fraser stared at him not wanting to have to ask but he had to know. He wanted to know how this rape was going to affect their relationship. "Tell me what happened in the room with Father Marquis Barbeau." 

Ray winched at the mention of the title and Fraser took notice. "Father?. . Jesus!. . . Are you sure you wanna know?. . .yeah. . .I guess you do since yer asking. . .. Marquis . . . he . . . he raped me." Ray looked away. " I'm sure you know this 'cause you . . . you cleaned me up and you found the stuff on the. . .on the. . . ."

Fraser could tell Ray was having difficulty talking about the incident. His lover's breathing was accelerating by the second and he was stalling. 

"Fraser you . . . you were the first one in the room and he had uh. . . he did . . .Fraser I can't talk about this. I'm sorry but I can't do it Fraser." Ray remembered how he had felt those minutes that he was being raped. Believing that he was going to die and never be with his Mountie again. Thinking how he was never going to kiss or hold his lover ever again. He glanced over at Fraser and whimpered "Oh God Fraser, I really can't do this!"

Fraser wiped the tear off his cheek and whispered. "Ray. . .it would help if you talked about it. If you told someone about what happened to you. I love you Ray and I want to help you."

Ray looked down to his lover's chest and took a deep breath. He nodded and continued. "Fraser when you were in the emergency room with me did you uh. . .did you notice anything?"

Fraser shook his head. "I wasn't allowed in the emergency room Ray. I was only allowed to take your clothes once they handed them to me. Why?"

"Jesus. . .this is gonna be hard ta explain. I uh. . .we had anal sex Fraser. . . he . . . Marquis tore me up pretty bad even though he used that lubricating stuff. He was . . . he was in no mood ta take it easy with me and he went . . . he . . . he shoved inta me pretty hard 'cause he couldn't . . . Fraser? . no penetration tonight okay?" 

Fraser shook his head and waited for the rest of the story. He stared into those pale blues who now revealed fear and pain in them.

"Anyway when he couldn't . . . when he couldn't uh . . . " 

The Mountie helped him along. "Couldn't ejaculate?"

Ray nodded and continued. "He couldn't do it so he uh . . . so he beat me. He beat me with the butt of my gun. I didn't wanna tell ya about the beating but you were gonna notice the bruises anyway and that's why I had ta get outta that hospital! I didn't want anyone trying ta convince me ta press rape charges 'cause there's no way in hell I was gonna do that! . . . Fraser?. . . . My inner thighs are pretty bruised up and I want ya to prepare for this. . . take a look." Ray lowered the warm up bottoms and showed Fraser the dark purplish-black bruises that covered his entire inner thighs and crotch area. In fact his whole abdomen was one big black and blue mess.

Fraser gasped so loud that it had frightened Ray. The Mounties sharp intake of breath seemed monumentally loud in the quiet room and then it seemed to get stuck in his lover's throat. 

"Ben?! Ben, are you okay?!" Ray panicked and reached over quickly cupping Fraser's chin as he stared at that horrified look on his lover's beautiful face. Then Fraser startled him as he broke out in sobs. 

Ray was shocked and quickly wrapped his arms around Fraser's body holding him tightly to himself. He rocked the Mountie while whispering tenderly. "Ben?. . . Ben it's okay. . .I'm fine! Really! Come on love, I'm fine. . . There you go . . . there now calm down okay? Ben look at me. . Ben?. . .Ben, look at me!"

Fraser felt horrible because he was supposed to be comforting Ray and here his hurting lover was comforting him instead. He looked up at Ray and brushed the tears away. "I'm sorry Ray. I should be the one consoling you!" 

Ray kissed his face lovingly and smiled "Nah, Ben, I really am fine. I'm just so happy ta be alive that I don't care that he beat or raped me. All I care about is that I'm alive and I'm here with you. Please don't cry Ben." 

Fraser felt devastated for his lover. He wanted so badly to take the pain away and just hearing how Ray struggled to talk about the incident made matters worse. He decided that he didn't want to hear about the rape now. Fraser reached over and kissed him tenderly then he moved away and whispered "Oh Ray. . . I promise to take good care of you always Ray because I love you." 

Ray didn't want the Mountie to feel sorry for him because he was happy to be alive and to be able to hold his lover again. He needed to see Fraser smile and happy again so he whispered. "Well, maybe if you kissed me all over the place it would make me feel so much better. Whadda ya think?" 

Fraser wanted to cry but he knew Ray didn't want this. He took a deep breath then smiled lovingly and gazed into those beautiful blues "Yes, Ray. . .I can do that, I can kiss every inch of you and make it all better Ray, Trust me that I can do that." 

Ray smiled.."Oh, but I do trust you Ben." 

Fraser captured Ray's mouth with his own and kissed him lovingly and tenderly. He whispered into Ray's mouth."Let's start with your lips and work our way down, Ray." 

****************************************************************************

Fraser went to the Consulate stopping briefly to drop off a report.

Constable Turnbull followed close by. "Excuse me Constable Fraser but Attorney Vecchio is here to see you." 

Fraser glanced toward the Constable and replied. "To see me?"

"Yes Sir. . .shall I show her into your office?"

Fraser's eyebrow shot upward and he nodded. "Yes of course." 

Fraser waited for her to enter. "Attorney Vecchio, why don't you come in and let's . . . " 

She shook her head and added. "I would like a little more privacy. Could you join me in my car?" 

Fraser was puzzled but nodded. "Certainly" and he followed her to the car. 

She stepped into the car and Fraser joined her as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

Stella didn't bother to look at him. "Look Fraser, it's not that I don't like you but what you and Ray are doing is wrong. You both know that a relationship like this is not going to last. These kind of relationships usually don't last to long. How long have you two been together?" 

Fraser didn't understand her concern. "What is it that Ray and I are wrong about? This relationship didn't just happen overnight Attorney Vecchio . Ray and I have been . . . well we . . . we have been in this relationship well over two years now. We seem to be working the relationship just fine. . . Although Ray can sometimes be a stubborn. . . never mind. But we are doing just fine." Fraser looked away from her glare.

Stella was stunned at the revelation about Ray being involved with the Mountie for two years now. She had no idea Ray was seeing anyone at all and for this amount of time. 

Fraser realized Ray had not told her. It didn't matter anyway because she knew now. "Attorney Vecchio are you still in love with Ray?" 

Stella glared at him and then laughed. "No Fraser! I mean we . . . we're good friends. At least I thought we were until this thing between. . . .. He most definitely never told me about his relationship with you. We discussed other issues but he never once mentioned his relationship to you. Are you . . . , do you both. . . is it working?"

Fraser stared at her and she despised that beautiful smile that spread across the Mounties face. He gave her a nod and then that smile again that nearly blinded her as he practically beamed. "We have a wonderful, flourishing relationship. It is functioning exceptionally well." 

Stella noticed that the mere mention of Ray's name would make Fraser practically glow. Stella felt jealously sick. "Fraser aren't you intimidated by me?"

Fraser shook his head then nodded yes. "Well yes, maybe a little. But Ray says that he loves me, that he truly loves me only. If he told me so then I believe him, because he doesn't lie to me."

Stella glared at him and believed Fraser knew what he was talking about. She had been trying to reconcile with Ray for the past year but he wanted no part of her. He had told her that he was not interested in reconciliation. That it just wouldn't work between them and they should remain friends. She had invited him to sleep over several times and he had declined. Now she knew why and she actually felt jealous of the Mountie. Fraser had somehow come between them. She then asked. "Fraser, has Ray told you that I was trying to reconcile with him?" 

Fraser was totally shocked. His worst fear had come true. "No, he never mentioned that." 

Stella looked to him and smiled nervously. She knew Ray would tell him now. "Relax Fraser. He turned me down several times. I didn't know why then, but I do now. I guess you really came between us. Now I know why he wouldn't go to bed with me. . . .Because he was with you."

Fraser was stunned and relieved at the same time. He felt jealous and added a little possessively. "Attorney. . . Ray . . . he . . . he is with me now. I am in love with him and . . . and I intend to keep him. I made it my mission to help him forget . . . about you and I am doing just that. I am curious though, why now Attorney Vecchio? Why are you interested in Ray now, when you knew I had been residing with Ray all this time?" 

Stella snapped "Because I still love Ray. . .I didn' t realize how much because I was too busy being Mrs. Vecchio. When that didn't work out then I knew that Ray and I could make a go of it." 

Fraser replied. "A-h-h! Yes I can see how you could be preoccupied."

Stella stared at this handsome man and knew she didn't stand a chance with Ray now because Ray's heart now belong to the Constable sitting beside her. Ray had told her so when she tried to attack Fraser at _**their**_ house. She knew that Fraser meant much more to him now then she did. And Fraser had just informed her that he intended to put up a fight for Ray. "Fraser?. . .How long have you two been having sex?"

Fraser blushed and looked away. But he did reply. "We've been intimate for nearly two years now and every time it is fantastic."

Stella shut her eyes and felt sick.

***************************************************************************

It was early in the morning as Ray walked out of Welsh's office and bumped into Fraser coming in. He smiled. "Morning handsome, did you leave your paperwork at the Consulate already? I missed ya." 

Fraser smiled. "Ray, I've only been gone for forty minutes." 

Ray took his lover's Stetson and blinked at him. "I still missed ya."

Fraser adjusted the velcro on his serge trying to cover up the latest love marks on his neck. "Anyway I accomplished my task so now I am yours for the rest of the day." 

Ray scanned his eyes up and down his lover then licked his lips and whispered. "All mine huh? Yummy! Come on I have this paperwork ta file." 

Fraser followed him and added. "Ray, your ex wife informed me earlier that she had tried to get you to reconcile with her for the past year. Yet you never mentioned this to me."

Ray stopped and looked up at him. "Cause it wasn't important since I had no intention of reconciling with her when I had you. I told her no Fraser."

"Yes. She did mention that. Why didn't you reconcile with her Ray?"

Ray stared into those smokey blues and shook his head. "Why can't you accept the fact that I'm madly in love with ya? I love you Fraser and no one is gonna change my mind about ya. Besides. . .you give great blow jobs."

"Ray!"

"Well, you do! Now come on!"

They walked along the corridor again side by side. Fraser spoke up again. "Ray? You said that you had a surprise for me. Can I have it now?" 

Ray gave him a sidelong glance and smiled. "Soon, be patient!" 

Ray walked over to Vecchio's desk. "So what's gonna happen with our model killer Vecchio?"

Fraser sat across from Ray's desk as Ray leaned on Vecchio's desk. 

Ray smiled at Fraser "Morning Benny, looking sharp in your red serge as always." 

Fraser smiled. "Thank you kindly Ray." 

Ray muttered. "Cut the crap Vecchio and tell me what's gonna happen to our killer." 

Vecchio leaned back into the chair. "Good to see you looking so chipper today Stanley. Marquis is going to court next week and we are going to have to testify against him. You got a problem with that Stanley?" 

Ray stared at Vecchio. "No, not as long as we are getting him for the multiple killings and nothing else, then I have no problem with that, Vecchio." 

Vecchio smiled "Good to know that Stanley. So tell me what are we doing today, all three of us?" 

Ray smiled "All three of us are not working together today Vecchio, Ben will be with me today. You got a problem with that? " 

Vecchio turned to look at Fraser then blinked at him. He did notice that for once Fraser did not return the smile. Vecchio and even Ray were puzzled.

Ray got up and added. "I'll be at my desk if you need me Vecchio." 

Vecchio questioned Ray as he walked away. "There's one thing we need to know that the killer refuses to tell us Stanley." 

Ray turned to face him with a pained, puzzled look on his face. 

Fraser stiffened at the remark as he looked at Vecchio. 

"And what's that Vecchio?"Ray was almost afraid to ask. 

"Why did the models have scared knees if they were wearing pants?" 

Ray looked away for fear that he might break down remembering he had been in that predicament not too long ago. The thought was too painful.

Fraser noticed how his lover had tensed up and his *protective drive * went into overload mode. But he sat perfectly still and getting angry at Vecchio for hurting his lover. 

Ray took a deep breath, cleared his throat and looked to the floor as he spoke. "T-The priest would make his victims kneel and confess their sins before forcing them to beg for forgiveness. He would sedate the victims mildly at first then rape them and handcuff them to the toilet once he was through raping them. Once in a semi-induced state, the victims would panic and struggled to get away. Trying to escape, they would slice up their knees on the floor tile which just happened to be made of old ceramic tile. Some of the tiles were in shards or shattered pieces and they were jagged so they would penetrate and cut straight through the blue jeans. The more they struggled to get away, the more cuts they received. Then after the victims confessed and asked for forgiveness he would absolve their sins and seek out penance in the form of death. He killed them mercifully as you put it by overdosing them with morphine Vecchio." Ray looked over at the Italian giving him the most grievous look and added. "I should know what happened cause. . .cause . . I was there. . .I had ta confess about Fraser. . .about how I was doing wrong by . . . .by being in love with the wrong person. I was supposed ta ask fer forgiveness and reconcile with my ex wife and leave a normal life. . .Because I refused to reject my love fer . . . .Fraser. . .I was destined to be executed by injection.. . .Now. . . Did you get that Vecchio? If you wanna do it, you can put that in yer report if it'll make ya score points with the Lieutenant." 

Fraser stared at his lover and was horrified by his latest revelation. He then looked away to stop the tears from spilling over. Ray had been so torn up last night that he had not been able to finish revealing everything to him. The facts hurt the Mountie tremendously realizing the torture Ray had had to endure to protect and love him. Fraser licked his dry lips nervously and ran a thumb nail across his brow struggling hard to hold back those nagging tears and that lump in his throat. It was heart wrenching finding out that Ray had risked his life to protect their love.

Vecchio jotted some notes down about the knee question and added. "That's all I needed to know Stanley. Just needed to close my paperwork with it."

Fraser felt sick. He felt physically ill and had to sit back into his chair to stop from shaking. He glanced at the Italian and wondered how he could be so callous about the whole thing. * _How can Ray just sit there and not appreciate how my Ray has been tortured? He acts as if nothing has happened to my Ray? Doesn't he realize that Ray was in that very room, being tortured and groomed to be killed? Has the man no heart? My poor Ray allowed himself to be raped, beaten and nearly put to death and all because he loved me? Oh God Ray!*_

Ray glanced over at Fraser and recalled the whole sordid ordeal. He glanced back at Vecchio and thought. * _Only I know how I had to prayed for forgiveness because the sin I was being charged with was the fact that I was in love with Fraser. Marquis hated the fact that I loved Fraser and that's why he wanted us dead. . . .that's why I was destined to die Vecchio . *_

Fraser finally managed to get his body under control and stood up.

Vecchio called out to him. "Hey! Hold on a minute Benny."

Fraser was angry with his friend and turned to face him. "Yes Ray?" 

Vecchio whispered. "I want you to know that I would've helped Stanley regardless of the fact that I'm still in love with you." 

This snapped Ray out of his self pity and he stared at Vecchio stupefied by his remark. He couldn't believe Vecchio's gall to insult him right after everything that had happened between them. He then turned to stare at Fraser. 

Fraser glared at his friend totally astounded at the man's insensitiveness. Then he became furious.. Fraser realized how he was the cause of Ray's pain, supplementing his jealous and insecurities by allowing and maybe encouraging Vecchio's comments. How he made Ray suffer jealousies with his continuing *friendship* to Vecchio who was Ray's competitor and nemesis. His mind immediately reminded him of how jealous he had felt with Brakitt loving his Ray. He remembered how it had hurt because Brakitt still possessed a piece of Ray, his kisses, his hugs, his embraces. The jealousy still painfully consumed him and the thought that he was hurting Ray pained him to no end. The Mountie leaned into Vecchio's desk and offered him that beautifully radiant, gleaming smile that was reserved for his Ray only.

Ray felt his heart sink to his feet at the thought of having to share Ben's *smiles* with the Italian and mumbled. __"God, I hate Vecchio!" __

Fraser then whispered softly but loud enough for his Ray to hear. 

And Ray could hear the anger in the Mounties voice as he addressed the Italian. 

"Detective Raymond Vecchio, I am not in love with you and I would truly appreciate it if you would refrain from expressing those words to me again. You know very well that I am in love with Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski and you no longer possess any part of me except for my friendship. But if you persist in tormenting Ray then even that will be curbed." 

Vecchio's mouth dropped open. 

The blond-haired detective was stunned at first, then he grinned, astounded with Fraser's continuous quirk of possession. He then cracked up laughing and watched Fraser walk away and head toward his desk. Suddenly he felt remarkably fantastic as if all his problems had just vanished into thin air. He felt alive and renewed and all because his Mountie loved him. Taking a deep breath, and feeling overwhelmed, he commented. "He really let you have it Vecchio!" 

Vecchio was still too stunned to speak.

Ray strolled over to his desk and dropped a file on it. He smiled and added. "Come on Fraser. We have serious business to take care of. I have yer surprise." 

Fraser looked over at his partner a bit puzzled by his statement. "Where are we going, Ray?" 

Ray leaned close into him and whispered in his ear. "Oh! Did I forget to tell ya? Well it seems that I don't have to testify for another month. Maybe even two months according ta Welsh so we talked and he allowed me ta take some sick leave to recover from my injuries. He was generous and gave me two weeks to recover. So I thought that maybe ya would love to frolic in Hawaii. Got the tickets all set ta go. We saved enough money ta go away for a few days, so how bout it? We might even get married if you get the inkling ta do that." 

Fraser was stunned for a whole two seconds then rewarded his lover with that beautifully radiant, gleaming smile that Ray loved so much. "Married?!. . .I'm ready to go Ray." 

The detective grinned at his lover when Fraser jumped up and turned to walk away. Ray followed the Mountie, as he lead the way. He glanced over his shoulder at the Italian, who glared at him. Ray shot the stunned Italian his boyish grin then hurried to catch up to his Canadian lover. "Hey! Wait up Frase!"

"Well hurry up Ray. We do have a have a lot of packing to do."

The end . . .

_**Comments/replies:** _ **_droopy_jack@excite.com_ **

**_ Sequel. " _ ** ** Mounties Revenge _"_ **

  
  



End file.
